Viaje a Inglaterra
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: Tomoyo y Eriol comprometidos, ambos en inglaterra donde una fiesta aguarda por ellos. Hola de nuevo! bueno, esta seria la continuacion de


Un viaje ingles.

El hermoso sol se alzaba sobre la ciudad, lleno de luz iluminándolo todo a su alrededor, las nubes tan blancas bailaban a los sones de la brisa de la mañana, se movían por todo el cielo ingles. La brisa estaba inquieta yendo y viniendo divirtiéndose a costa de los vivos, jugando entre ellos y llevándose consigo algunas hojas verdes del país ingles. El sol de la mañana emanaba una calidez que invitaba a todos a salir y disfrutar de su luz a pleno, caminar de un lado para otro, disfrutar de las salidas... estar afuera junto a alguien. 

Los niños corrían por todos lados gritando nombres, frases, sonriendo y saltando por todos lados, sonreían en una inocencia tan pura que solo ellos pueden tener y demostrar tan fácilmente. 

El parque tan verde se extendía en medio de la ciudad inglesa, en medio de todo LONDRES, un hermoso parque... lleno de verde puro y aire fresco. Faltaba poco para la primavera, recién ahora el invierno parecía haberse querido retirar a descansar hasta el año entrante... El parque estaba lleno de gente caminando por aquí y allá, charlando sin depender de un reloj, solo hablando con alguien... 

Unas jóvenes pasaron y hablaban de varios temas, riendo y disfrutando de algún sonrojo que demostraba alguna de ellas cuando saltaba el tema de un chico. 

Pasaron... y ellos aún seguían ahí, caminado... 

Paso un señor elegantemente vestido, con un aire sabio y a la vez mayor, sus cabellos como la nieve lo delataban. Sonreía cuando su perro que caminaba fielmente a su lado ladraba contento de que su amo lo haya sacado a pasear. El señor se detuvo y le acaricio la cabeza, y luego volvió a su camino. 

Pasaron... y ellos aún seguían ahí, caminando... hablando... 

Unos árboles se movieron con la brisa de la mañana, la suave hierva debajo de él lo acompaño liberando un suave aroma a naturaleza. Las risas se escucharon debajo de él y un grupo de niños pronto salió corriendo solo dejando a una niña apoyada contra el árbol sin poder siquiera mirar. Todos los niños a su alrededor poco a poco desaparecían en el parque, detrás de otro árbol, detrás de un arbusto, debajo de un banco. La niña se dio vuelta luego de un tiempo y salió corriendo a buscar a sus amigos. 

Pasaron... y ellos seguían ahí, caminando... hablando... riendo... 

De pronto a lo lejos divisaron la gran fuente central del parque, era sumamente hermosa, todo un espectáculo para la vista. La fuente que tenía en su centro dos hermosos corceles rodeados de varias olas liberaban agua formando alrededor de esa escultura un pequeño lago donde los chorros lo volvían a llenar impidiendo que el agua desapareciera. Era muy bello estar ahí y presenciar aunque sea por instantes ese espectáculo donde el agua al caer, bajo el sol en la fuente, dejaba divisarse ante los ojos de las personas un pequeño arco iris. 

Las bancas a su alrededor para asombro estaban vacías... esa parte del parque, donde la fuente descansaba se podía decir que era mágico... a su alrededor unos árboles gigantes no dejaban ver la fuente desde afuera, encima esos árboles en plena primavera dejaban caer sus hermosos pétalos de sakura... de hermosos cerezos. 

Caminaron unos pasos, ambos, y se sentaron en una de las sillas que miraba perfectamente a la fuente, alrededor de ellos los árboles y las flores comenzaban a florecer, aún pequeños pimpollos eran pero en cuanto la primavera llegara todas florecerían llenando el ambiente de un aire mágico y especial. Se quedaron sentados juntos ahí un buen rato, en silencio... solamente disfrutando del maravilloso sonido de la brisa sobre la hierva, de las risas del parque, de la respiración de su acompañante... no dijeron nada, no querían estropear tan especial momento, tan especial... 

Él estuvo de frente un buen tiempo, se sentía cómodo ahí sin preocupaciones y al lado de un ser especial para su ser, su alma, su cuerpo, su corazón... bajo la mirada hasta el rostro de ella... sonrió internamente, se veía... como siempre... hermosa, una sonrisa tranquila adornaba su rostro tan bello y angelical, esa era una palabra muy descriptiva para ella... su ángel... sonaba mejor. Su piel suave y blanca... 

Se le quedo viendo un buen rato, estático en su lugar y solamente disfrutando de la respiración de ella, de su mirada perdida en la fuente, de sus ojos violáceos, de sus labios tan dulces, de ella... disfrutaba de ella. De pronto una brisa juguetona paso junto a ellos y mecieron los largos cabellos de ella, esos cabellos oscuros con reflejos violáceos... como sus ojos. No se movió para nada, y disfruto de la trayectoria de su melena tan hermosa, suelta en la brisa y brillando con la luz del sol transformándola a su compañera en una tentación para él. 

Él sonrió inocentemente, vio como ella poco a poco se giraba a verlo y se sonrojaba un poco por su insistente mirada, adoraba verla sonrojada, aquel sentimiento que teñía sobre las mejillas de ella un leve rojizo que la transformaban en una princesa para él. No se movió y aún seguía sonriéndole inocentemente como si no hubiera hecho nada malo... ¿en verdad lo había hecho?... disfrutar de la persona que más se ama, disfrutar de mirarla tan calmada como ahora... ¿acaso era un pecado?... ¿desde cuando?... seguía sonriendo, no era fácil ganarle a la reencarnación del poderoso mago Clow. 

Sus ojos azules estaban cerrados, no dejaba mostrar aquel inmenso mar oscuro que poseía, tan hermoso... sus cabellos cortos... de un color azabache con reflejos azules... como sus ojos. Su sonrisa se acentuó más cuando ella se sonrojaba más. La reencarnación de Clow estaba disfrutando poner nerviosa a su prometida... Tomoyo Daidouji, aunque sonaba mejor Tomoyo Hiraguisawa. 

Eriol se había transformado en un joven atractivo, lleno de elegancia, guapo, y por sobre todo... un joven de magia muy poderosa... Su cuerpo bien formado, como todo un hombre joven... lo que él era. 

Eriol miró a Tomoyo que estaba apenada, la miró profundamente y sonrió: - Decididamente, eres muy hermosa. – nunca se cansaría de decírselo. 

Tomoyo clavó sus ojos, que antes había los había bajado apenada, y lo miró sorpresivamente: - ¿Cómo? – pregunto aún sin saber si había escuchado bien. 

Eriol sonrió aún más: - Inocente, modesta, hermosa, alegre, dulce, sincera, delicada, maravillosa, perfecta... - rió al ver la cara de Tomoyo que lo detuvo. 

Tomoyo sonrojada: - Cómo dices eso Eriol... yo... no soy todo lo que dices... 

Eriol colocó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Tomoyo, la obligo a mirarlo a sus ojos azules profundo. Se quedaron unidos en una línea visual, sin decir nada ni moverse. Él se dispuso a decir: - Eres hermosa... muy hermosa... – comenzó a acerca el rostro de Tomoyo hasta el suyo propio, se aceraba lentamente, no tenía apuro y mucho menos ganas de apresurar ese momento tan especial para ella y para él... 

Sus labios encontraron una perfecta unión, destinados el uno para el otro. Ahí la brisa seguía jugando disfrutando con los niños de sus juegos, disfrutando de bailar con los árboles. El sol en lo alto brillaba intensamente, aún con el frío que quedaba... rastros de un invierno casi pasado... el sol era el único testigo de aquella unión entre un joven inglés y una joven japonesa. 

Eriol estaba vestido con un pantalón azul oscuro y un saco negro, haciéndolo más atractivo si era posible, su cabello se mecía en la brisa mientras seguía besando a su prometida. Llevaba una bufanda azul oscuro, como si hubiera sido sacado de sus ojos... 

Tomoyo llevaba una falda larga, abrigada para esa mañana de un color lila claro tan hermoso como las lavandas, sorbe su torso cargaba un saco de color blanco como la nieve. Un gorro blanco que hacía resaltar la hermosura de sus largos cabellos oscuros, el saco blanco tenía cuello largo así no tendría frío con los rastros del invierno. 

Esta mañana había amanecido muy hermosa, con una calidez mayor a los anteriores días de invierno, se notaba en el ambiente que la estación del frío se estaba yendo y la primavera estaba llegando lentamente. Decidieron salir a pasear, una tradición que siempre llevaban juntos, aún con el frío. 

Poco a poco se fueron separando solamente por que sus pulmones exigían un poco de oxigeno, aunque a ellos solo les importaba tener sobre sus labios a su compañero, su ser especial. Tomoyo estaba aún sonrojada, su joven prometido no dejaba de disfrutar verla en ese estado... y ella se sonrojaba más... No se alejaron mucho entre ellos, solo estuvieron ahí mirándose a los ojos profundamente, a escasos centímetros de sus rostros... adoraban estar ahí... siempre juntos... siempre unidos... 

Tomoyo susurro a su prometido disfrutando la sensación de estar tan cerca de él y amarlo con intensidad: - Te amo... Eriol... – él joven inglés se acerco de nuevo a ella y le robo un beso suave y dulce, se divertía hacerlo. 

Eriol se alejó luego de Tomoyo: - Yo también te amo... Tomoyo... – dijo mirándola a ella a los ojos, esos ojos violáceos tan hermosos que tenía su joven prometida. Así se quedaron un rato, en aquella banca del parque besándose profundamente mientras susurraban lo mucho que se amaban, reían de vez en cuando por algún comentario y volvían a los besos en segundos... se amaban tanto que no querían desperdiciar todo el tiempo juntos... aunque dentro de poco el tiempo sería eterno... unidos eternamente. 

Tomoyo se separo y lo miró profundamente sonriendo pícaramente: - ¿Y qué opinas del viaje? 

Eriol se alejó y se sentó recostándose contra el banco del parque, miró al frente... no quería tentarse de nuevo mirándola a ella: - ¿Qué podría decir? 

Tomoyo lo miró reprochadoramente: - ¿Acaso no lo estas disfrutando? 

Eriol rió, le encantaba verla enojada... de cualquier forma, era hermosa con todas sus caras: - No es cierto... –rió- lo estoy pasando mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. 

Tomoyo se acerco y beso su mejilla: - Gracias por invitarme a Londres. – Eriol la miró dándose la vuelta ante el beso – me la estoy pasando muy bien, Londres es un lugar muy hermoso y sobre todo interesante, aparte – el joven inglés vio como ella sonreía y se recostaba en su hombro – estoy contigo, no puedo pedir más... 

Eriol: - Tomoyo... – colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Tomoyo, rodeándola completamente y dejando ahí unidos sus dos cuerpos ese día bajo el sol, en un parque ellos disfrutaban su compañía. 

Tomoyo: - También será divertida la fiesta de esta noche. 

Eriol le surgió en la cabeza una gran gota: - No pensé que Nakuru hablara muy enserio haya en Japón. 

Tomoyo rió suavemente, era un deleite escucharla reír... tan melodiosa, tan encantadora... – No sabia que Nakuru se llevará tan bien con tu madre. 

Eriol suspiro: - Mi padre y yo nos debemos preocuparnos mucho por nuestra salud cuando ellas dos se juntan – Tomoyo rió suavemente, que hermoso era estar ahí pensó el joven hechicero – Pero nunca me hubiera imaginado que cuando Nakuru decía que iría a preparar una fiesta para nosotros cuando llegáramos. Jamás pensé que cumpliría. 

Tomoyo miro al frente y dijo: - Fue muy amable de parte de tu madre al realizar la fiesta. – un sonrojo de pronto cubrió sus mejillas – aparte tu mansión es muy hermosa, muy grande también... tu habitación es muy elegante... 

Eriol miraba al frente pero se imaginaba la cara de su prometida, sonrió internamente: - ¿Te gusto mucho? 

Tomoyo se sonrojo aún más: - Sí... – ¿Por qué sentía que esa pregunta no era lo que aparentaba? 

Eriol se acerco al oído de la joven japonesa y susurro en su oído: - Lastima que no pude llevarte a los jardines anoche, la luna es muy hermosa desde ahí. Pero... – Tomoyo miró el suelo, cada vez tenía más calor – cuando estoy a tu lado me olvido fácilmente de muchas cosas, en especial durantes las noches... 

Tomoyo ahora si que estaba totalmente sonrojada, como podía Eriol decirlo sin pena: - ¿Por qué dices eso? – dijo muy nerviosa. 

Eriol no se aparto y con vos más sensual le dijo en el oído: - Solamente digo que me agrada tu compañía por las mañanas... y las noches... – siguió a su lado, y susurro – te amo... y mucho. 

Tomoyo sonreía ahora, era feliz a su lado aunque el sonrojo no había desaparecido de sus mejillas. Se hundió un poco más en el abrazo de él y dejo que la suave fragancia a magia inundará sus sentidos, siempre lo había dicho, siempre lo decía, siempre lo diría... él poseía un aroma a magia... Esa esencia que él tenía la atrapaba sin poder dejar de sentir paz en su interior, era un aroma suave, exquisito y la atrapaba completamente... magia... decididamente, él poseía un aroma a magia... 

Era sumamente cómodo estar en sus brazos, sentirse segura de cualquier cosa, sentirse atrapada en aquel sentimiento de amor mutuo. El suave abrigo de él la llenaba de calidez y también el cuerpo de él... 

La joven elevó su rostro y se acerco a los labios de él por sorpresa pero su joven acompañante de mirada azul la vio y bajo su rostro atrapando sus labios tan dulces en un beso muy hermoso, una escena muy romántica pensarían de seguro aquellos que los mirasen. Sonrió internamente el joven mago, estaba hechizado por esa fragancia tan dulce y tan suave, una aroma a lilas salvajes... siempre sentía ese aroma en ella, inundando cada centímetro de su cuerpo y dejándolo sin defensas ante la joven que ahora respondía con igual fervor a sus besos. 

Se separaron y Tomoyo para la sorpresa de Eriol se separo parándose enfrente de la fuente, le daba la espalda y aún el joven ingles estaba sorprendido sin siquiera saber que decir... la veía a ella con los rayos del sol y tan hermosa, siempre estaría a su lado... la protegería de todo... 

Tomoyo se giró con una sonrisa: - Vamos a tomar algo Eriol ¿qué opinas? 

Eriol sonrió, siempre tan alegre y simpática: - Como desee mi lady – volvió a conseguirlo, ella estaba de nuevo sonrojada. Se levantó lentamente mientras ella se volvía a acercar a él. Eriol le ofreció su brazo cortésmente y ella lo tomó entre sus manos, así salieron de aquel "jardín" en el parque, donde la magia aún podía sentirse. Caminaron perdiéndose entre los rincones del jardín tocando temas sobre la fiesta, aún no podían creer que ambos estaban comprometidos, enamorados y felices... eran el uno para el otro. 

La brisa sopló con fuerza y se llevó consigo algunas hojas para jugar un rato con ellas, los pequeños y tiernos pimpollos de flores dormían tranquilamente apartadas bajo algún árbol protector o sobre ellos mirando todo desde las alturas. La hierva era sumamente verde... el invierno se iba y solo quedaban rastros de los vientos fríos que parecían cambiarse lentamente por las brisas primaverales. 

*-------------------*************-------------------* 

La gente caminaba animadamente por el lugar, hablando de temas muy variados... desde que clima tendría mañana o que pensaban preparar para la cena de esa noche. Mucha gente aquí y allá, caminaban sonriendo, algunas hablando animadamente, otros hablando por celular, otros corriendo, otros cargando pesadas cosas... 

El cielo estaba sumamente despejado en las alturas, un cielo celeste solamente cubierto con algunas nubes blancas y por supuesto el astro dorado... un sol brillante y cálido. La gente pasaba con algún abrigo liviano pero para protegerse, aún el frío estaba pero no en mayor proporción. Gente con alguna bufanda, guantes por aquí... 

Tomoyo se sentó delicadamente en una silla de madera tallada finamente, y apoyó sus manos sobre la mesa de igual madera y tallada tan hermosamente como la silla. Sonrió a Eriol que se estaba sentando enfrente de ella, siempre su prometido la sorprendía con lugares muy hermosos... esta vez habían ido a una cafetería muy hermosa y a la vez acogedora. Todo estaba echo de madera, las sillas, las mesas... todo de una madera amarronada oscura pero de igual belleza clara. Tomoyo miró a su alrededor, todo era muy tranquilo, cada mesa estaba separada por un biombo que no dejaba que los demás perturbaran la paz de las personas que estuvieran disfrutando del lugar... 

-Es una de mis cafeterías favoritas – Sonrió su prometido al decírselo, de verdad tenía un gusto muy hermoso. 

Tomoyo: - Me encanta el lugar. 

Eriol: - Eso esperaba, por eso te traje. 

De pronto una camarera se acerco a ellos, traiga un vestido largo de un bordo oscuro con un delantal blanco de una forma muy elegante, les sonrió y pronto preguntó que ordenarían. Eriol le respondió y en un segundo ya tenían delante de ellos sus tazas humeando el delicioso olor a caliente, para un día así era confortable. Tomoyo bebió de su taza un poco dejando recorrer por toda su boca un exquisito sabor dulce, una delicia pensó en su interior mientras su cuerpo se calentaba lentamente. Sin bajar su taza miro a su prometido, él estaba bebiendo de su taza mientras miraba por la ventana... les había tocado junto a una ventana, especial para ambos. 

Tomoyo bajo su taza y susurro: - ¿Sucede algo? 

Eriol parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se giró y mirando a su prometida le regalo una sonrisa: - Recuerdo nuestro primer encuentro... solamente estoy recordando... 

Tomoyo tomó otro sorbo de su taza y susurro: - ¿Lo recuerdas? 

Eriol: - Como si fuera ayer. 

Tomoyo deposito su taza en la mesa y sonrió: - Ese día... esa noche de lluvia... yo aún la recuerdo, la tengo grabada sobre mi piel. 

Eriol había bebido un poco y la miró con la taza a mitad de su recorrido a la mesa: - Esta grabada sobre nuestros cuerpos... el día que te dije que te amaba, y tu me correspondiste... 

Tomoyo negó: - No... nos correspondimos... nos amábamos. 

Eriol tomó otro sorbo de su taza y sonrió luego: - Aún te amo... – dijo dejando la taza sobre la mesa. 

Tomoyo lo miró a los ojos y se quedo hipnotizada frente a él, atrapada en su mirada de mar: - Yo también te amo... 

Eriol tomó las manos de Tomoyo entre las de él y las acerco a su boca, les dio un beso a cada una... como si deseara alabar el amor que sentía hacía ella, deseaba demostrar lo enamorado que estaba de su actual prometida. Luego la miró a los ojos: - Recuerdas nuestras noches... recuerdas también los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos... 

Tomoyo se sonrojó y separando sus manos tomó su taza: - Nunca los podría olvidar – dijo... perdida en el contenido de su taza, hipnotizada con el humeante contenido liquido. 

Eriol sonrió: - Eres tan hermosa. 

Tomoyo levantó la vista sonrojada, lo miró y vio en él una sonrisa sincera, se tranquilizo... siempre lo hacía cuando él le sonreía de esa manera, parecía un hechizo encontra suyo. Tomó un poco más de la taza: - Dime Eriol, ¿tu madre te ha dicho la hora en que comenzará la fiesta? 

Eriol bajo la taza a la mesa, había tomado un poco más de esa delicia caliente, estaba lleno de una calidez que lo invadía desde su boca hasta sus pies... pero luego la miro a ella, y supo que no era su taza la que le brindaba calidez, era su prometida... su amante... su tesoro... su preciado ángel: - Me dijo que a las 8:00 de la noche... ¿por qué? 

Tomoyo lo miró asombrada: - Tú sabes perfectamente que deberé arreglarme... – pero no pudo continuar Eriol la había callado... 

Eriol: - Eres tan hermosa que no debes arreglarte... siempre te ves muy linda. 

Tomoyo se sonrojo, acaso Eriol estaba tratando de batir un record de cuantas veces podía hacerla sonrojar... si era así pronto impondría una nueva marca, mientras el joven ingles retiraba su mano de sus labios... dejo suavemente las manos de ella sobre la mesa, se había sentido tan bien pensaba la joven de melodiosa voz: - Gracias... – solo atino a decir después de un tiempo – entonces... necesitare comprarme un vestido para esta noche, no sabía que estaría esta fiesta... 

Ahora Eriol estaba sorprendido, si mal no recordaba ella traía un vestido muy hermoso, un verde esmeralda... entonces recordó momentáneamente a su lindo descendiente y a su heredera, sonrió internamente preguntándose como estarían pasándolo en su ausencia, no pudo evitar una sonrisa pícara... esta era la oportunidad de su descendiente para tener siempre a Sakura. Cuantas veces habían salido juntos, ido juntos a caminar, ellos cuatro... volvió en sí en instantes, hablaban de su vestido... recordó el verde esmeralda y pregunto: - ¿Y tu vestido verde? Ese que té queda tan bien. 

Tomoyo tomó un sorbo de su taza y sonrió: - No puedo ir a la fiesta con ese vestido. 

Eriol estaba intrigado: - ¿Por qué no? 

Tomoyo sonrió inocentemente: - Me has visto con el ya una vez... quiero sorprenderte esta noche. 

Eriol estaba asombrado... ¿cómo bajaría esta noche su prometida por las largas escaleras del salón?... se imaginaba a Tomoyo vestida como toda un ángel ahí parada en la escalera esperándolo a él para bajar... y al bajar la vista descubrió a más de varios jóvenes admirándola, se imaginaba a él mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos... se sorprendió al pensar eso, ¿acaso su simpático descendiente le estaba contagiando sus celos y sobreprotección?... una gran gota apareció sobre su cabeza, la reencarnación del mago más poderoso sobreprotector con la persona que más amaba... la más bella... la más dulce... entonces pensó que sería mejor ir preparado esa noche, por las dudas... 

Salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente, Tomoyo dejaba la taza sobre la mesa delicadamente haciéndole saber que ya había terminado, la miró tan inocente y encantadora. Él bajo su vista y vio que le faltaba poco para terminar... 

Eriol: - ¿Adónde deseas ir ahora? – miro su reloj y se sorprendió bastante, ¿cuándo tiempo habían estado ahí?, Eran las 3:42 de la tarde... si que se habían entretenido en el parque por que habían salido eso de las 9:00 de la mañana de la mansión. Habían llegado a la ciudad en poco tiempo en su auto que ahora los esperaba en las afueras de la ciudad... su mansión estaba en los terrenos más abiertos, se odiaría a sí mismo si tuviese que perderse la belleza de la naturaleza. 

Tomoyo sonrió: - Necesito llamar a Nakuru – Eriol la miro interrogantemente – necesito que ella me ayude a escoger un vestido adecuado con la ocasión – se levanto y se acerco a su prometido tomándolo por su cuello y dejándole un beso en la boca suavemente. Se separo y le dijo – no quiero que lo veas, será una sorpresa – Eriol estaba aturdido, todo había pasado en segundos. Pero no estaba un poco embriagado así que tomó a Tomoyo de la cintura y la volvió a acercarla a él y la atrapado con sus labios en un beso apasionado. 

Los segundos pasaban y se fueron separando, Tomoyo rió: - Supongo que es un "sí, pero te voy a extrañar" 

Eriol rió: - No, es un "Esta bien, te apuras y vuelves pronto a la mansión por que te extrañare mucho" – y la beso de nuevo – y esto significa "Te amo" 

Tomoyo rió y le dejo un beso suave sobre sus labios y le dijo: - Esto significa "Gracias, y prometo que te llevarás una gran sorpresa esta noche" 

Eriol la beso rápidamente y al poco rato se encontraban pagando todo y saliendo del establecimiento. Eriol tomó su celular y llamó a la mansión y para su sorpresa Nakuru lo atendió casi a gritos preguntándole dónde se había metido. Eriol sonrió inocentemente acotando que estaba de paseo con Tomoyo por la ciudad, él... antes de que su propia creación le reprochara lo que hiciera... paso al teléfono a Tomoyo. Ellas dos hablaron durante un rato y acordaron encontrarse en 20 minutos en la salida de la ciudad que conducía a la casa. 

Tomoyo le entregó el celular a Eriol: - Gracias – y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Eriol sonrió pícaramente: - Eso no vale la llamada – tomó de la cintura a Tomoyo y ambos en medio de la calle se dieron un beso bastante dulce, muchos se dieron vuelta a verlos y sonreían diciéndose mentalmente lo enamorados que estaban. 

Tomoyo se separó por falta de aire y le dijo: - ¿La deuda esta saldada? 

Eriol rió: - Y con intereses. – Ambos reían mientras emprendían camino al coche donde se encontrarían la guardiana lunar y la prometida del joven Hiraguisawa. Caminaban alegremente, Eriol trataba de sacarle información a su prometida de cómo quería ir vestida... pero ella solo sonreía y no le decía nada. Entonces el joven ingles se dijo que si no conseguía información aprovecharía disfrutar ese camino que era largo... y así empezó a robarle varios besos a Tomoyo que ella no pensaba huirlos, al contrario los esperaban con ansias. 

Llegaron al auto mucho antes de lo que pensaban, conocían a Nakuru... pero para su sorpresa ellos habían llegado 5 minutos antes... nada de tiempo pero para Eriol bastaba. Él joven ingles tomó de la cintura a su prometida y la atrapo con su mirada de mar, no dejaría que ella se escapara. Sonrió inocentemente como un pequeño niño dispuesto a convencer a su madre para conseguir un delicioso dulce. Eriol poco a poco se acerco y con sus labios ingleses atrapo aquella dulce boca japonesa, llena de delicias que estaban embriagándolo completamente, confundiendo sus sentidos, poco a poco iba cayendo en sus encantos. Tomoyo rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su prometido y lo aprisiono más contra su cuerpo, en medio de una calle en las afueras de la ciudad, no había mucha gente... en realidad casi nadie, solo dos o tres personas que parecían alegres por esa escena pero al rato se concentraban en sus cosas. Tomoyo lo tenía sujeto de su cuello, como Eriol la tenía sujeta de su cintura, una hermosa escena llena de amor y dulzura... una demostración muy hermosa de amor. 

Pero... Tomoyo perdió un poco el equilibrio he iba a terminar en el piso sino fuera por que al estar sujeta del cuello de Eriol también se lo llevaría a él. No cayeron, descubrieron que el automóvil estaba a las espaldas de la joven de melodiosa voz, ambos cayeron pero apenas unos centímetros para que Eriol acorralara contar el auto a su prometida. No pareció molestarles por que al poco rato ambos estaban involucrados en un beso muy apasionado, lleno de amor, dulzura, magia... se quedaron ahí, ella sujetada de su cuello y él sujetado de su cintura, una escena romántica... desde cualquier parte que se viera. 

Eriol no podía contenerse... ella estaba respondiendo con igual de intensidad sus besos, ardientes, suaves, dulces, apasionados... no podía pensar en nada que no fuera ella, olvido todo lo que lo rodeaba, olvido el tiempo, olvido el mundo... lo único que quedaba era ella, su prometida, su amante, su ángel... 

Tomoyo no podía contenerse... él la tenía atrapada, bañando sus labios de besos llenos de amor, llenos de pasión... se derretía en sus manos con cada toque, se derretía en su boca con cada beso. No podía pensar en nada que no se llamara Eriol Hiraguisawa, su prometido, su amante, él lo era todo para ella como ella lo era todo para él... 

Ambos estaban ahí, mientras que atrás del auto de Eriol otro auto de color rojo muy hermoso estacionaba sin preocupación, la ventanilla del conductor bajo y de ella salió una cabeza de largos cabellos marrones oscuros y la conductora miraba sorprendida y a la vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entró de nuevo la cabeza y al abrir la puerta bajo con un pequeño peluche en forma de gatito negro volando a su alrededor... ¿gatito negro?... cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco. La hermosa muchacha que poseía un cuerpo atractivo, ojos tan hermosos y largos cabellos que brillaban como cobre cerraba la puerta suavemente como si estuviera cometiendo un crimen. Se fue acercando a la pareja que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia... sonrió ampliamente, como siempre hacía... 

Miro a la pareja sin preocuparle que no la vieran, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo... después de todo esperaba que la descubrieran pronto, una guardiana de la luna como ella y un guardián del sol como él... con presencias sumamente fuertes serían notados rápidamente, no tardaría Eriol en saber de ella. Sonrió aún más al ver como Eriol desvía su vista azul oscura hacia ella y a los pocos segundos los vio separándose medio sonrojados... 

No pudo evitarlo y saltó a los brazos de Eriol: - ¡Qué lindo te ves sonrojado! – Se giro y miro a Tomoyo, estaba en medio de ambos. Saltó sobre la joven prometida de su amo - ¡Tu también te ves muy linda sonrojada! – esta vez Eriol no podía negar nada aunque una gran gota en su cabeza hacía acto de presencia. 

Tomoyo: - ¿Qué tal Nakuru?... – miro al gatito negro - ¿Qué tal Spi? 

El guardián pequeño, un pequeño gatito negro de alas de mariposas verde marino oscuro estaba volando a su alrededor, mirando a Nakuru con ojos de "deja al amo de molestarlo". El felino volador vio a Tomoyo y sonriendo le dijo: - Muy bien, ¿y usted señorita Tomoyo? 

Tomoyo sonrió: - Bien, esperábamos que llegaran. 

Nakuru: - Estaban muy entretenidos – guiño un ojo en señal de complicidad he hizo que Eriol y Tomoyo se sonrojaran, que divertido era hacerlo. – bueno Tomoyo, es hora de ir a comprar tu vestido. 

Tomoyo asintió: - Esta bien. 

Eriol: - ¿Se irán en tu auto Nakuru? 

Nakuru asintió: - Sí, tu vuelve a la mansión y ni se te ocurra seguirnos. – Eriol sonrió inocentemente – eso sí, llévate a Spi. 

Spinel-Sun: - Deja ya de llamarme así Nakuru. 

Nakuru lo abrazo con más fuerza: - ¡Que lindo eres Spi! – decía sonriendo ampliamente, luego Eriol tomo a Spi antes de que su guardiana lunar lo dejara sin su guardián solar. Cada uno tomo el auto que le correspondía, Tomoyo se sentó mientras cerraba la puerta del asiento del compañero y se colocaba el cinturón. Nakuru arrancó el auto y con su compañera de viaje empezó una charla muy amena, se llevaban muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo... desde que su amo Eriol descubrió que amaba a la joven Tomoyo. Arrancó dejando atrás al auto de su amo junto con su compañero guardián... 

Eriol se llevó con Spi que parecía contento con ese día ya que sabía muy bien que su joven amo se pasaría acariciándolo a él, sonrió y se acomodo en él asintió del compañero como digno felino que era. Eriol lo miró y sonrió ante esa acción, puso en marcha el motor mientras veía como el auto de las muchachas arrancaba y se perdía por el camino que llevaba a la ciudad, donde hace instantes había estado con su prometida, su ángel. Encamino el auto a la mansión Hiraguisawa, ahora hablaría con su madre acerca de la fiesta y de paso de seguro entraría en otra lucha de ajedrez con su padre, si que era divertido ganarle a su propio padre, aquel que le colocó su primera pieza de ajedrez en su mano. Sonrió al volante, le era divertido ese viaje a Inglaterra, a Londres, dobló por un camino bastante amplió, su mansión pronto se podría ver en la lejanía... 

El sol afuera era cálido y de gran comodidad, nadie podía evitar salir a pasear, esa mañana había amanecido perfecta. Las nubes aún se movían en el cielo, nubes blancas como la espuma y tan claras como aquella mañana con los rayos de sol. El cielo bañado de un celeste suave, como si fuera una pintura de algún sueño que había sido pintada sobre la tierra. Los árboles se mecían suavemente demostrando el verde brillante debajo de sol, ahora la primavera estaba cada vez más cerca, la brisa de esa mañana no era fría como la del invierno, al contrario... era cálida y suave, no podía evitarse respirar profundamente ese día y disfrutar aunque sea segundos el maravilloso día que era, un poco de frío quedaba pero apenas eran rastros del invierno... rastros olvidados que eran poco a poco cambiado por los rastros nuevos de la primavera. 

Eriol se acerco a la enorme entrada de la mansión, miró por el vidrio delante el largo camino que era hacia la entrada de la mansión, las puertas de su hogar. Los jardines eran extensos, nunca se imagino para que tanto pero luego que lo medito mientras pasaba por los jardines delanteros admiro la belleza de las flores, los árboles calmados, el suave olor a hierva se filtraba por su cuerpo y sus sentidos... delicia... solo pensó eso, a medida que entraba la fiesta parecía estar cobrando vida. 

Varios camiones estaban descargando desde magnificas delicias a la vista como estatuas de todo tipo, adornos nuevos, de todo para una fiesta inolvidable... su mente proceso rápidamente... Sí así era una fiesta tranquila, no quería imaginarse como sería su casamiento con Tomoyo... Detuvo el auto y bajo de él en la entrada de su hogar, muchas personas sonriéndole lo saludaron educadamente mientras él respondía sus saludos. Un hombre se subió al auto que lo llevaría a las cocheras de la mansión Hiraguisawa, Eriol acariciaba a un Spi bastante cómodo en sus brazos, se adentro a la mansión... la fiesta sería esta noche... 

*-------------------*************-------------------* 

Me senté en mi silla favorita, en realidad mi segunda silla favorita, era gracioso como sonaba, pero así era. La primera, la deje en mi hogar de Japón, en una ciudad llamada Tomoeda... Afuera, por la ventana podía admirar el paraíso que presentaba nuestro jardín, la entrada se perdía entre varios árboles muy verdosos, el invierno se iba y la primavera ya llegaba, dos días... solo dos días... Los pájaros desde el ventanal se podían escuchar entonar sus melodiosas canciones, pero nada se compararía con el canto y la voz de Tomoyo, mi flor de ciruelo. 

Sonreía, le estaba ganando a mi padre de nuevo y él miraba confundido el tablero de ajedrez buscando alguna explicación de por que iba perdiendo a tan temprano comienzo del juego, de seguro estaría preguntándose como su hijo le estaba ganado. La vieja fábula se repetía, donde el maestro es superado por su alumno. No podía estar más cómodo, baje la vista hacia mis brazos, aquellos brazos que protegerían siempre a mí adorada Tomoyo pero que ahora solo son el nido de sueños de mi guardián de la luna, mi felino negro de alas aguamarina. Sonrió a mi guardián al dejarse vencer por mis caricias suaves sobre su cabeza, disfrutaba acariciarlo siempre... me inspiraban tranquilidad, paz. Estaba ahí acurrucado entre mis mangas mientras me deleitaba acariciando su pelaje oscuro tan suave. Lo mire unos segundos y escuche en mis oídos el ronroneo, decididamente y aunque Spi no quisiera admitirlo tenía mucho de un felino común. 

-No se como lo haces – dejó decir él padre del joven ingles luego de masajearse la cabeza con la mano en señal de confusión. Eriol sonrió graciosamente mientras seguía ahí sentado en su silla acariciando a su felino, era divertido siempre en las tardes jugar con su padre. 

Eriol: - Es fácil, la distracción – dijo sonriendo a su padre mientras él ponía cada vez más atención a sus piezas que estaban acorraladas con las de él– y por supuesto el hecho de que he nacido prácticamente jugando – no mentía en sus palabras, aún recordaba gracias a Clow varias jugadas estratégicas, pero su padre le había hecho practicar desde pequeño el juego llamado ajedrez, su primer juguete de seguro hubiera sido una pieza de ajedrez. El joven inglés rió ante ese pensamiento. 

Eriol era muy parecido a su padre, el mismo cabello... con esos reflejos azules que hacían suspirar a muchas jóvenes. El mismo carácter de él, tranquilo, pensativo, pacifico y por supuesto inteligente. Su padre, Richard James Hiraguisawa, le había regalado el porte ingles lleno de serenidad y por supuesto elegancia. Pero algo le hizo sonreír, él siempre lo decía "tienes los ojos de tu madre" y era verdad. 

Eriol poseía los bellos ojos azules, intensos como el mar más profundo, y todo gracias a su madre. Su padre a diferencia de ellos dos poseía una mirada muy conquistadora, de profundos ojos negros que apenas podía uno diferenciar de las pupilas. 

Su progenitora, su amada madre, Nicole Eleonor de Hiraguisawa, una joven inglesa de penetrantes ojos azules intenso. Ella poseía una larga cabellera castaña oscura, lacio y sobre todo muy brillante, tenía reflejos rojizos como si el fuego estuviera en sus cabellos. De ella no solo obtuvo sus maravillosos ojos, también obtuvo algo que a su padre lo tenía controlado... la astucia. Ella era una mujer astuta pero sobre todo muy alegre y muy sincera, le gustaba la platica... una gota comenzó a recorrerle la cabeza a Eriol "ahora sé por que se llevan tan bien con Nakuru", pero cuando su madre se proponía algo siempre lo conseguía, sonrió ante sus recuerdos para luego observar mover la pieza equivocada a su padre... 

-Jaque Mate- dijo Eriol volviendo a descansar su cuerpo en el sillón acariciando a su felino. Sonrió ante la cara de su padre, era divertido siempre jugar con él. 

Richard: - Aún recuerdo cuando me ganaste la primera vez pero he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces has ganado. – rió un poco. 

Eriol: - Es algo que debemos debatir en nuestro próximo partido de ajedrez... 

Richard tubo un brillo en sus ojos, siempre le gustaba competir ante un verdadero reto, un deportista nato. En verdad ese entusiasmo lo saco de él, de su propio padre, amante del desafió: - ¿Mañana a esta misma hora? – pregunto con curiosidad. 

Eriol asintió: - Me parece perfecta – decía mientras acariciaba al guardián Spi en su cabeza suavemente, haciéndolo nuevamente ronronear. 

Richard se levantó de su silla y sonrió a su hijo: - ¿Y tu prometida? 

Eriol le devolvió la sonrisa: - Esta comprando con Nakuru, un vestido. 

Richard sonrió: - Le preocupa mucho tu opinión. 

Eriol: - Al igual que a mí la de ella. 

Richard se acercó a su hijo y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del joven ingles: - Te ama mucho. 

Eriol cerró sus ojos: - Yo también la amo mucho – se deleito acariciar la cabeza de su guardián, aunque preferiría acariciar la suave piel de su prometida. 

Richard se separó de su hijo y fue al bar a tomar una copa: - ¿Qué harás hasta la noche? 

Eriol abrió su mar de ojos: - No lo sé, falta poco igual, me entretendré supongo en mi habitación, en la biblioteca o en el jardín, hay muchas cosas que podría yo hacer. Richard miró a Eriol mientras le mostraba la copa, lo invitada a tomar una, su hijo ya era lo suficiente mayor, por algo sus 20 años no habían llegado en vano. Él joven ingles negó con la cabeza – no, muchas gracias padre pero por ahora no. 

Richard hizo un ademán con sus hombros en señal de "esta bien", se acercó a su silla y se sentó en ella, la vista de esa habitación era maravillosa, por eso a ambos les gustaba pasar sus ratos ahí. Él padre se sentó y se quedó ahí viendo el tablero: -Es frustrante. 

Eriol rió: - No te mortifiques, no es el fin del mundo. 

Richard tomó un sorbo de su copa y sonrió: - Sí así fuera, hubiera sido el fin del mundo hace mucho tiempo. – Eriol sonrió, hace mucho él le había comenzado a ganar, aunque también su padre, le ganaba. Solo que su padre las borraba de su memoria. 

Eriol: - ¿Y mamá? 

Richard: - No sé, ha de estar en el jardín, sabes lo amante que es de él. 

Eriol lo medito, una empedernida era su segundo sobrenombre con respecto a las plantas. Una conocedora botánica deslumbrante. Luego lo medito y dijo: - Me parece mejor decir que esta organizando todo para esta noche. 

Richard dejó la copa sobre la pequeña mesa donde el tablero ahora dormía con varias piezas fuera de él y tres o cuatro sobre él. Miró a su hijo, el tiempo pasaba... suspiro pesadamente, decidió pensar en la fiesta de la noche: - Tu madre ha exagerado un poco con todo esto, aunque admito que esta vez la respaldare. 

Eriol: - ¿Por qué? – pregunto dudoso. 

Richard: - Ella hace esta fiesta por dos cosas – sonrió, con esa sonrisa que su padre formaba cuando estaba orgulloso de saber algo – una: Por tu llegada a nuestra casa, tu hogar – el joven ingles sonrió – y la segunda: Por tu compromiso con tan hermosa muchacha japonesa. 

Eriol acarició un poco más a Spi: - Gracias... 

Richard lo miro con cara asombrada: - Gracias... ¿de qué?... eres nuestro hijo, nuestro único hijo y mereces lo mejor, tú y tu prometida. Solamente lo mejor. 

Eriol miró a su padre, serio pero con esa sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad, como si nada malo pudiera pasar jamás, el bien siempre reinaba en él. Le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: - Gracias por todo papá. – vio como su padre levantaba una mano y ambos a los pocos segundos las estrechaban muy amenamente, con fuerza. 

La puerta se abrió de par en par y Richard casi se cae del susto de su silla sino fuera por que había mantenido la mano de su hijo con la de él. Se sentó seriamente mientras una risa alegre se escuchaba en la puerta, ambos hombres voltearon haber a la hermosa mujer de la puerta. Una mujer muy atractiva para sus años, sonrieron ambos y la invitaron a pasar. 

Nicole se sentó en un sillón que había y miró el tablero minuciosamente para luego mirar a cada hombre de la habitación. Volvió su vista al tablero y dejo soltar un suspiro bastante pronunciado: - ¿Te volvió a ganar? 

Richard casi se cae de su silla nuevamente: - ¿Acaso ya es costumbre? – pregunto el esposo Hiraguisawa con una gran gota sobre su cabeza y sentándose nuevamente formal en su silla. 

Nicole sonrió: - Sí, siempre pierdes con mi lindo hijo. – Su madre orgullosa miro a su hijo y luego de nuevo a su esposo - ¿piensas ganarle alguna vez? 

Richard tosió incomodo: - Bueno, ya paso – decía mientras se inclinaba y volvía todas las piezas a su lugar correspondiente, luego de unos segundos todo el partido de ajedrez había quedado olvidado, las piezas cada una se mantenía en su lugar como un fiel caballero en su puesto. Todas las piezas correspondían a sus casilleros, ninguna estaba fuera de lugar. 

Nicole se acerco a su marido y le dio un beso en los labios: - Un premio. Richard veía como su mujer se sentaba en el apoyabrazos de la silla de su hijo. Eriol ahora recibía sobre su frente el beso de su madre, una escena muy hermosa pensó él, perfecta para un cuadro. Nicole ahora abrazaba muy fuerte a su hijo – ya estas muy grande mi lindo hijo. 

Eriol: - Eso no quiere decir que este viejo – rió mientras su madre se apoyaba sobre la cabeza de él. 

Nicole: - Pero pronto te casaras... ¿prometes darme muchos nietos? –su madre tenía pintada en su cara angelical una sonrisa muy inocente como si supiera el efecto que tendría esa pregunta. Su hijo ahora estaba sonrojado, un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas pero lo suficiente para preguntarse nuevamente si su simpático descendiente tenía algo que ver. Su madre sonreía - ¿y piensas darme muchos? 

Eriol: - No lo sé, depende de la madre – sonrió aún sonrojado. 

Richard tosió incómodamente, de nuevo: - ¿Debes preguntarle sus intimidades a mi hijo? 

Nicole lo miro indignada: - También es mi hijo, aparte quiero saber cuando seré abuela. 

Richard: - Recuerda también entonces que yo también seré abuelo. 

Eriol reía nerviosamente, este tema siempre era tocado desde que les había contado sobre su compromiso con la joven japonesa de melodiosa voz: - ¿Y a que se debe que hayas venido mamá? – tenía que cambiar el tema o pronto no sabría dónde esconderse. El hermoso felino negro ahora estaba más acurrucado en los brazos de su amo, ronroneando... 

Nicole sonrió a su hijo: - Casi se me olvida, me preguntaba... tu me has dicho que tu hermosa prometida Tomoyo canta de maravilla ¿no es cierto? – Eriol asintió sin ninguna duda – bueno, aparte ya me lo imaginaba por como habla, sabes es muy dulce... aparte tienes unos hermosos ojos violáceos, me encantan!... y... 

Richard: - Dulzura, por favor... 

Nicole: - Lo siento... –rió nerviosamente – bueno, ¿me podrías hacer el honor de que ella esta noche cante junto contigo al piano? – decía juntando sus manos a su hijo, realmente quería escucharla. Desde su llegada que fue pronta ella no había podido disfrutar de la melodiosa voz de su futura nuera... sonrió internamente ¿nuera? Tan pronto la llamaba así, se rió, igualmente tenía plena confianza de que esta relación terminaría en casamiento, su hijo la ama, ella lo ama, ¿se puede pedir más?. 

Eriol lo medito unos segundos, se preguntaba si su Tomoyo querría cantar, seguro que sí... él estaría al piano, no tenía inconvenientes con esa parte de la idea, ¿pero Tomoyo cantando?, De seguro querría. Miró a su madre suplicándole y a su padre sonriéndole, ¿tanto deseaban escucharla cantar?, sonrió para su sorpresa y dijo: - Supongo que esta bien, le preguntare cuando llegue, de seguro querrá. 

Nicole saltó sobre su hijo y le dijo un tierno beso en su mejilla: - Eres muy tierno hijo – se separó y vio a su marido mirándola tristemente, sonrió... siempre hacía eso cuando él también quería algo. Se acerco y le dijo otro beso un poco más largo lleno de amor - ¿mejor? 

Richard asintió: - Mucho mejor. 

De pronto la puerta sonó dejando escuchar unos suaves ruidos que llamaban la atención de los invitados del interior. La señora de la casa, Nicole permito el paso de aquel que estuviera del otro lado, una jovencita abrió la puerta revelando su presencia, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí quedándose parada frente a los señores e hijo de la casa. 

Nicole: - ¿Qué sucede Charlotte? 

La joven empleada de la casa sonrió, siempre Nicole había sido muy amable con todos, trataba bien a todos... como Tomoyo... La joven dijo: - Señora, la señorita Nakuru y Tomoyo se encuentran llegando a la residencia. 

Nicole: - Muchas gracias Charlotte, puedes retirarte, bajaremos a recibirlas. – a joven empleada hizo un ademán de respeto y saliendo de la habitación cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mujer miro a los hombres que aún seguían en sus sillas cómodamente, los miro con caras de "¿piensan quedarse ahí todo el día?" – les cuento muchachos que ellas nos esperan abajo y no aquí. 

Richard: - Esta bien, vamos hijo. 

Eriol se levantó de la silla: - Mamá, tu primero – dijo al abrir la puerta, luego paso su padre y él cerró tras de sí la puerta dejando la habitación tan hermosa en una calma y silencio conquistador, tan relajante se había puesto que cualquier caería en los brazos de Morfeo, solo el sonido de la brisa contra los árboles, el canto de las aves, el ruido silencioso de las charlas se escuchaba... parecía un lugar perfecto para que el sueño cautivara a los humanos... Una brisa cálida entro en la habitación y las cortinas se balancearon tranquilas ignorantes del tiempo. Pronto la fiesta empezaría... el reloj sonó en toda la habitación, un reloj antiguo que contaba el paso del tiempo... lentamente... 

*-------------------*************-------------------* 

Eriol Hiraguisawa, un joven de ojos azules, mirada profunda, aire de misterio, cabellos negro-oscuro con reflejos azules, sonrisa astuta e inocente, excelente físico, maravilloso carácter... ahora se sentaba en un sillón mientras veía a su prometida junto a Nakuru enseñarle varias cosas a su madre, sonreía de vez en cuando al notar que su amada Tomoyo le enseñaba alguna ropa que había comprado, se la imaginaba con aquellas prendas y solo podía pensar en lo bella que se vería. Sonrió, su madre estaba disfrutando al ver todas esas prendas nuevas, Nakuru parecía que no se había controlado ni un poco a la hora de comprar, traía desde varios pares de zapatos hasta vestidos de galas, se detuvo al observar, su padre se estaba mareando, rió... pero algo lo incomodo, algo llamo su atención. Busco por la habitación, la enorme habitación y sobre 

un sillón ahí la vio, olvidaba a propósito, una bolsa... una bolsa que de seguro contenía el vestido de fiesta de su prometida, sonrió inocentemente como sino se hubiera enterado de ese secreto, las chicas si que se habían olvidado de esa bolsa. Sonrió y vio como todos estaban atendiendo alguna prenda, notando sus colores, los gustos de sus dueñas o incluso cuando podrían usarlo y con que podrían combinarlo... Eriol se fue estirando poco a poco y alcanzo la bolsa con los dedos de su mano, no quería que lo vieran. Así llegó hasta sus manos la manija de la bolsa, sonrió victorioso y la acerco hasta sí... 

Se irguió en su lugar con una bolsa violeta oscuro sobre sus piernas y al elevar su mirada para ver que nadie lo estuviera viendo una gran gota cayo sobre su cabeza, su prometida y Nakuru lo miraban con una cara de desaprobación... 

Eriol: - jejeje ¿qué sucede? 

Nakuru sonrió y de un rápido movimiento que la reencarnación de Clow no pudo detener a causa de la insistente mirada de su prometida. Nakuru tomó la bolsa y miro su contenido: - Te querías hacer el desentendido ¿verdad Eriol? – él joven acusado solo sonrió inocentemente y asintió descaradamente – este es el vestido de Tomoyo, no deberías ser curioso. 

Eriol: - Pensé que era una bolsa que habían prendas que quisieran mostrarnos- sonrió inocentemente, solo él podía hacerlo de esa forma. 

Nakuru: - Sí y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. 

Tomoyo se acerco a su prometido y lo miró a los ojos profundamente, Eriol empezó a ponerse nervioso... ante todos nadie podía jugar con él, dominarlo como lo estaba haciendo su prometida en este momento. No sabía por que pero sus ojos violáceos lo atrapaban en un hechizo que lo obligaba a decir la verdad, portarse bien y por sobre todo... caer bajo la hechizante belleza de Tomoyo: - Te dije que será una sorpresa, ¿no puedes esperar? 

Eriol negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos: - No puedo esperar ver aquello que te hará lucir como una diosa – Tomoyo se sonrojo. 

La hermosa prometida de Eriol estaba sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa le dijo: - Espera, total... ahora Nakuru y yo nos iremos a cambiar... – dejo sobre los labios de su prometido un beso suave y elevó sus ojos buscando a Nicole, la encontró con su esposo abrazados mirando uno de los vestidos que la guardiana había comprado – discúlpeme señora Hiraguisawa... 

Nicole negó con la cabeza: - No no no, te dije que me llamaras Nicole. 

Tomoyo sonrió: - Esta bien, ¿Nicole deseas cambiarte con nosotras? 

Nicole saltó del abrazo de su esposo y sonriendo asintió, se dio la vuelta y le dijo a su esposo: - No hagan nada de travesuras con mi lindo hijo. 

Richard se hizo el ofendido: - ¿Nosotros dos? Somos incapaces de hacer algo malo – Con un buen oído se podía haber escuchado reír a Eriol suavemente, ¿su padre y él? ¿Capaces de hacer una travesura?... como los conocía – descuida, nos portaremos bien. – decía como un niño a la madre. 

Nicole beso su nariz y dijo sonriendo: - No te creo, pero por ahora deberé confiar en ti. 

Tomoyo rió, antes de que se diera cuenta era conducida por Nakuru a la puerta y Nicole detrás de ella, las mujeres salieron llevándose consigo muchas bolsas a la habitación de Tomoyo, después de todo esta noche pensaban sorprender a los hombres de la fiesta. 

Richard y Eriol siguieron con la vista a las mujeres y cuando desaparecieron detrás de la puerta volvieron sus miradas para mirarse, sonriendo. Eriol dijo casi riendo: - ¿Nosotros portarnos bien? 

Richard sonrió como un niño: - Piensas que tu madre nos dejaría acá solos con las ideas en nuestras cabezas. 

Eriol lo medito, tenía razón, su madre bien sabía que ellos dos eran como bomba y mecha, imposibles de separar. Rió internamente al pensar cuanto se parecía a su padre, igual de inteligentes y dispuestos siempre a una buena travesura. Eriol después de unos segundos negó con su cabeza: - Jamás lo haría. Terminaron riéndose, la tarde ya estaba cayendo y ambos decidieron que era hora de prepararse para la fiesta no antes de quedarse un rato charlando sobre los invitados, una larga lista... 

En los jardines las luces comenzaban a encenderse, la fiesta sería afuera, al aire libre y en el jardín delantero, después de todo... el jardín del fondo tenía un decorado de flores que su madre decididamente no dejaría pisar por nadie. No habría problemas delante, aunque fuera más pequeño que el jardín de atrás era lo suficientemente grande para haber espacio de sobra. Grandes carpas se habían armado elegantemente sobre la hierva con mesas y sillas debajo de ellas. Un gran escenario se alzaba bajo la protección del cielo, las estrellas y la luna que ya daban rastros de aparecer, los árboles que comenzaban a dar señales de maravillosos follajes verdes y hermosos pimpollos que ya eran deslumbrantemente bellos aun sin ser flores. 

La brisa fría aún se mantenía jugando con las largas telas de los manteles, y algunos decorados del jardín, las luces se encendieron en su totalidad y el jardín parecía la maravilla esplendorosa, un lugar para pasar un excelente momento. Los empleados de la mansión Hiraguisawa preparaba todo para esta noche, para la fiesta que iniciaría en cuestión de una hora, los guardias de la puerta se mantenían atentos a todo lo que pasara y a la lista rigurosamente revisada antes de ser dada al personal. 

La fiesta empezaría y la luna de la noche comenzaba a salir, esta noche sería un recuerdo maravilloso... 

*-------------------*************-------------------* 

En las afuera, en el jardín la noche había comenzado a bañar la ciudad de Londres, la música de la orquesta sonaba suave por ahora, el inicio de la fiesta oficialmente dado por los Hiraguisawa sería en momentos... la melodía entraba en cada rincón del jardín... incluso en la sala principal de la mansión donde en lo alto de la escalera una joven sonreía, mirando hacia el pie de la escalera donde Eriol la esperaba. 

Él joven mago aguardaba sorprendido, asombrado de la belleza que podía vislumbrar su joven prometida. Ahí estaba él, vestido de traje negro con una camisa blanca, lo admitía... odiaba el saco, así que solo usaba su camisa blanca y su pantalón negro con zapatos de igual color. Un bello espectáculo para cualquier joven, sus cabellos revueltos de una manera muy conquistadora. 

No se movía la reencarnación de Clow, no podía bajar su intensa mirada mar de la joven que descansaba sobre la escalera sin moverse, solamente sonriéndole... torturándolo. 

Tomoyo ahí detenida en el tiempo, admiranda por Eriol, sonreía alegre por que había conseguido dejar estático a su prometido. Ella tenía una mano sobre el largo barandal de la escalera bien adornada, sus cabellos recogidos sobre su cabeza con una diadema brillante que se perdía entre sus largos cabellos negros... un peinado exquisito, dejaba sueltos algunos largos mechones. Sus ojos y su rostro estaban adornados de un maquillaje suave pero a la vez que dejaba saber que ahí estaba, su piel suave y tersa se escondía pero no perdía su encanto, sus ojos parecían más seductores y un brillo se notaba en ellos. Después Eriol bajo la vista a su cuelo... tentación de sus noches, ahí dormía un collar plateado brillante, diamantes descansaban ahí perdiendo su valor en el cuello de ella... por que su piel era más hermosa. 

Bajo aún más la vista y quedo maravillado, sus ojos azules dejaron volar su imaginación... el vestido entallado que traía Tomoyo dejaba ver claramente la hermosa y envidiable figura que ella portaba, un vestido azul intenso con un escote bastante llamativo y era largo hasta los pies perdiéndose sobre el suave piso alfombrado. El vestido azul que traía no tenía mangas, solamente unas tiras largas que colgaban sobre sus hombros atrayendo sus labios para saborear la encantadora y dulce piel de ella. 

Sus largas y finos brazos solamente tenían en cada muñeca dos pulseras plateadas de igual forma y bañada con pequeños diamantes que deslumbraban a la luz... 

Eriol estaba con la boca abierta, sonrió: - Estoy esperando a mi amada Tomoyo, pero a cambio ella me manda un ángel a recibirme. 

Tomoyo que descendía lentamente por la escalera apoyando su mano sobre el barandal se sonrojo, bajo hasta él ultimo escalón y se quedó delante de la reencarnación de Clow. Lentamente Eriol tomó su mano y la colocó en la mejilla de ella, él se acercó lentamente y beso sus labios, rápido pero dulcemente. Tomoyo lo miró soñadoramente: - ¿Por qué? 

Eriol rió: - De verdad me sorprendiste esta noche – levanto su brazo e hizo una indicación para que lo tomara - ¿aceptar mi invitación ángel mío para ir a esta fiesta juntos? 

Tomoyo con una sonrisa dulce tomó su brazo entre sus manos y dijo: - Acepto tu invitación príncipe. – ambos sonriendo salieron de la sala hacía el jardín. Delante de ellos una imponente imagen surgió en la noche, en todo el jardín las luces destellaban llenando cada rincón de luz y belleza, la gente reía entre barios brindis pequeños de copas llenas de un dulce y buen vino tinto, algunos niños corrían en juntos en un juego divertido. Los invitados disfrutaban esa fiesta y la música resonaba por todo el jardín. 

Eriol: - Y bien ¿qué te parece? 

Tomoyo dejo apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido y dijo: - Es todo maravilloso. 

Eriol sonrió: - Entonces, no me negarás una pieza de baile. 

Tomoyo: - Todas las que quieras – Ambos bajaron a la fiesta, un hermoso ambiente se desarrollaba delante de la mansión Hiraguisawa. 

Los empleados servían las mesas sin dejar algún plato vació o si quiera una copa sin bebida, la orquesta sonaba placidamente llamando a la paz a la noche. De pronto Nicole se dio la vuelta saludando a los señores Rosmarín, una familia encargada de una empresa muy famosa que se encargaban de los sistemas informaticos, gente conocida por su basta inteligencia... aunque debía admitir que su esposo e hijo eran más inteligentes. Su esposo a su lado sonreía entablando una platica con el señor Edgar Rosmarín, se llevaban de maravilla. Nicole disfrutaba hablando de las novedades de la familia con su esposa, la señora Caroline Rosmarín, una gran amiga suya. 

Caroline sonrió y dijo riendo: - Sí, Thomas esta cada vez más grande, sus 20 años llegaron rapidísimo, ¿podes creer que ya hasta se encarga de la empresa junto a su padre? – decía apretando más fuerte el abrazo de su esposo, orgullosa. 

Nicole sonrió: - Qué rápido que pasa el tiempo, ¿y la pequeña Lily? 

Caroline: - ¿Lily? Esta sumamente grande, ya tiene 6 años, pronto tendrá 20 y yo ni me habré enterado – señalo un punto entre los niños – ahí esta, ¿no esta grande ya? 

Nicole después de mirar a la niña, volvió su vista a su amiga y dijo: - Sí, esta enorme. 

Caroline recordó de pronto a cierto muchacho de ojos azules: - ¿Y Eriol, ha crecido mucho? 

Nicole orgullosa: - Mi lindo hijo ya tiene también 20 años ¿recuerdas como jugaban de niños Thomas y Eriol? 

Caroline: - Sí, como no hacerlo. Eran tan lindos de niños y ahora tan atractivos de grandes. 

Nicole: - Hablas como su ya fuéramos abuelas. – ambas rieron y la señora Hiraguisawa sonrió al desviar sus ojos y notó la llegada de su hijo y su prometida - ¡Eriol, Tomoyo, por aquí! 

Caroline miro también y se quedo sorprendida, Eriol Hiraguisawa realmente se había convertido en todo un hombre, pero al lado suyo se sorprendió aún más que traía del brazo a una joven encantadora, de bellos ojos y sonrisa hermosa: - ¿Y ellos quienes son? 

Nicole sonrió a su amiga: - Mi lindo hijo Eriol y su prometida... Tomoyo Daidouji. 

Caroline: - Hacen una pareja muy bonita – sonrió y ambos jóvenes llegaron junto a ellos. 

Nicole sonrió muy amenamente a ellos dos y se aparto mostrándolos orgullosa a su amiga y él esposo de ella, el padre de Eriol ahora tenía colocado una mano sorbe el hombro de su esposa Nicole como mostrándole que él estaba a su lado: - Ellos dos son, como conocen mi hijo Eriol y su prometida Tomoyo Daidouji. 

Eriol se acerco e hizo un apretón de manos con el señor Edgar: - Un placer tenerlo entre nosotros señor Rosmarín. 

Edgar: - El placer es mío joven Eriol. 

Eriol se giró y tomó la mano de Caroline, dejo imprento un beso sobre la mano de ella y levanto su vista: - También es un placer volverla a ver señora Rosmarín. 

Caroline sonrió y agradeció: - El placer es mío también Eriol, has crecido tanto y te has puesto muy atractivo – decía con un dejo de alegría en su voz. 

El señor Rosmarín, Edgar tomó ahora la mano de Tomoyo sorprendiéndola y besándola: - Un gusto conocer a una joven tan hermosa, señorita Daidouji. 

Tomoyo sonriendo elegantemente: - Un gusto también señor... 

-Edgar, Edgar Rosmarín- dijo con una sonrisa al lado de su esposa - Y ella es mi amada esposa, Caroline Rosmarín. 

Ella se acercó a Tomoyo y beso una de sus mejillas: - Que linda eres Tomoyo, es un gusto conocer a la prometida de Eriol. 

Tomoyo: - Gracias. 

Caroline: - No me imaginaba tu compromiso Eriol – dijo dirigiéndose al joven ingles – aparte – dijo volviendo su mirada a Tomoyo – has encontrado una hermosa muchacha, te felicito. 

Eriol sonrió: - Yo diría que ella es más que hermosa. 

Tomoyo se sonrojo, pero Nicole se acerco a ellos y dijo: - Discúlpenme por interrumpirlos, Eriol, lindo hijo mío – sonrió – ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste?- Eriol asintió y Tomoyo a su lado lo tomaba de la mano, Edgar, Richard y Caroline los miraban confundidos sin imaginarse nada de lo que pronto estaría por pasar – entonces esta todo arreglado – miro a los demás, aquellos que no entendían y les dijo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja – entre nosotros tenemos una sorpresa, o más bien ellos dos – rió mirando a Eriol y Tomoyo – nos veremos dentro de 5 minutos. 

Richard: - ¿Cómo te encontraremos? 

Nicole sonrió ya marchándose y girando su vista azulada llena de dulzura y encanto dijo: - No tendrás por que preocuparte, nos hallaras pronto – dijo perdiéndose entre la multitud de personas que habían quedado atónitos ante la belleza de la joven y el encanto del joven, claro sin mencionar que la anfitriona guiaba a los dos jóvenes. 

Caroline suspiro: - No deja de cansarme con solo verla, es muy activa. 

Richard rió: - No sabes cuanto – hablaron unos segundos entretenidos con el trabajo y las ultimas novedades de la empresa de los Rosmarín y por supuesto de las noticias del famoso Banco ingles, el más grande de todo el país que pertenecía a los Hiraguisawa. Sonrieron entre varios temas, chistes, y alguna copa que venía entre ellos. 

Detrás de Edgar apareció un joven atractivo, de ojos miel y cabello castaño oscuro y buen porte ingles. Un hombre atractivo y bastante joven, se acerco al grupo de ellos tres y sonriendo entro en la platica saludo: - Buenas noches a todos. 

Richard: - ¡Pero Thomas! – dijo saludándolo con un gran abrazo- muchacho cuanto has crecido, ya no eres ningún niño. 

Thomas: - Es verdad señor Hiraguisawa, he crecido mucho – se separo del abrazo de Richard y sonriendo con esa sonrisa alegre saludo a sus padres - ¿Pero de que hablaban? 

Edgar: - De nada en especial hijo, es solo que mantenía al tanto de nuestros negocios con Richard, ¿tu donde estabas?... – preguntaba cuando su esposa lo codeo en su estomago... 

Caroline: - Déjalo amor, ya es lo suficientemente grande para perseguir jovencitas – Thomas estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas. 

Richard: - Tenías que haber sido más discreta Caroline. 

Caroline rió: - Entonces tan mal no andaba ¿verdad hijo? 

Thomas: - Madre... por favor no digas eso... – de pronto para asombro de los presentes y de Richard la música comenzó a apagarse, todos los invitados estaban sorprendidos y desviaron su vista a la banda, cada uno estaba en su silla cómodamente pero sus instrumentos durmiendo en sus brazos o a sus lados. Sobre el escenario se vio descender al pianista y dos hombres llevaron al frente el piano tan brillante como si se tratará de un importante instrumento de valioso valor. 

Todo estaba listo y de un costado se vio subir a la señora Hiraguisawa, una señora muy elegante y bella, sonriendo al público. Richard estaba sorprendido ¿acaso esta era su sorpresa?... su esposa apareció sobre el escenario vestida de color rosa haciendo a sus ojos más brillantes y llamativos, se acerco al micrófono y lo tomo entre sus manos. Todos aplaudieron estrepitosamente, incluso los niños se habían detenido, siempre en las fiestas todos salían contentos... 

Nicole miro a todos y luego hablo suavemente: - Bienvenidos a todos los invitados a la fiesta, esperamos que hasta ahora lo estén pasando muy bien. – miró de nuevo y encontró a su esposo mirándola fijamente, no había sido problema encontrarlo entre la multitud. Aplaudieron nuevamente en señal de asentimiento – también el agradecimiento debe ser para mi amado esposo ahí entre la multitud, lo lamento amor por no traerte aquí arriba- vio a su esposo sofreírle sinceramente, no le molestaba, solo estaba muerto de la curiosidad – bien, esta noche esta dedicada a dos personas que son sumamente importantes para mí... – dos jóvenes elegantemente vestidos subieron al escenario y se llevaron consigo varios suspiros y pos supuesto muchas admiraciones por parte tanto de hombres como mujeres. Eriol y Tomoyo se colocaron al lado de Nicole mientras señalándolos retomaba la palabra y la atención del público- ellos dos, son importantes por dos diferentes razones... 

Mi hijo, mi lindo y adorado hijo, Eriol Hiraguisawa – aplausos se escucharon en los invitados – y por supuesto, esta hermosa joven, la prometida de mi hijo, la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji de origen japonés – el silencio reinó a causa de la sorpresa, Tomoyo sintió nerviosismo pero luego una calidez comenzó a envolverla desde su mano, Eriol la apoyaba. El silencio rápidamente fue cambiado por aplausos de felicitaciones, Tomoyo se sonrojo. 

Nicole miro a todos y luego se dirigió de nuevo al público: - Me agrada ese recibimiento que les han dado, ellos dos han decidido a petición mía realizar esta noche un pequeño concierto para todos ustedes, Eriol como sabrán muchos tiene el don de tocar divinamente el piano – decía mientras su lindo hijo se sentaba en la silla guardiana del piano, la que jamás se separaba de él. – y esta hermosa jovencita nos deleitara con su voz melodiosa, me ha contado mi hijo que ella posee en su voz el canto de las aves, el correr del agua, el murmullo de la brisa, yo la desconozco pero no dudo que no nos defraudará esta noche – Tomoyo tenía bañada sus mejillas de un sonrojo... ¿acaso Eriol había dicho todo eso de ella?... se giró a buscar a Eriol con su mirad, el la tenía oculta tras sus cabellos negros y se le notaba un leve sonrojo, sonrió y volvió su vista al frente, ahí... frente a ella miles de invitados esperaban ansiosos ser deleitados con su canción. 

Tomoyo se giró y vio a Eriol, le indico una canción con el lenguaje del silencio y Eriol sonrió, sabía que canción tocarían... una muy especial para ambos. Nicole le dio el micrófono a la joven japonesa y sonrió dándole ánimos a cantar con el alma en ello: - Esperaba ansiosa este día, y sobre todo lo que dije es verdad... – le guiño un ojo – mi lindo hijo me lo dijo personalmente. – bajo del escenario perdiéndose entre la gente para llegar hasta su esposo, este momento lo quería pasar junto a su persona especial, su marido Richard. 

Tomoyo susurro: - Esta canción se la dedico a esa persona especial para mí... – miro al público de esa noche, todos estaban expectantes... busco a Nakuru y la encontró con Spi al hombro, vestida de rojo brillante llamando la atención de varios muchachos a su alrededor. Nicole ya había llegado al lado de su esposo y parecía que le pedía perdón por no haberle dicho que los presentaría ahora, a su lado los señores Rosmarín sonreían a ella esperando también con ansias. 

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos privando a la luna de la noche el brillo tan hermoso de sus ojos violáceos, la brisa de la noche aunque era fría no helaba su piel, simplemente la acariciaba y jugaba con los mechones de su largo cabello meciéndolos... junto sus manos en su pecho como si estuviera rezando a la luna y las estrellas, la música llegó a sus oídos deleitándola con el suave compás del piano... su prometido, el amor de su vida, el ser especial de su corazón tocaba el piano maravillosamente, deleitándola con cada sonido que emitía cada tecla. 

Tomoyo movió sus labios... comenzó a cantar una melodiosa canción, lenta, suave, romántica, encantadora... mágica... no abrió los ojos solamente comenzaba a cantar... cantaba con el alma en ellos... le cantaba a Eriol... 

Sus labios se movían seductoramente en la noche liberando notas musicales y una canción en sus labios se formaba llegando a los oídos de los invitados, sin defraudarlos con su voz. Abrió lentamente los ojos violáceos y deslumbro al público, era bella como un ángel y su pianista no se quedaba atrás... un dueto imposiblemente mejor, una coordinación increíble... todo sonaba perfecto... 

Nicole abrazo del brazo a su esposo y apoyo su cabeza en el brazo de él, su hijo no le había mentido, la canción que ahora inundaba su jardín era increíblemente hermosa... mágica... sonrió ante esa palabra. Tenía una voz privilegiada la prometida de su hijo, era bella y sobre todo amable y tierna... su hijo supo escoger perfectamente a su prometida. 

Richard sonrió a su esposa y deposito un beso en la cabeza de ella, y siguió mirando a su hijo tocar el piano, sumamente maravillosa era la música que componía con sus manos su propio hijo Eriol. Sonrió orgulloso y alegre por el concierto que presenciaba, la melodía que sonaba llenaba los corazones de cada persona de paz... tranquilidad... 

Caroline: - Canta tan bien... Toca tan bien... – decía primero refiriéndose a la joven japonesa, de una melodiosa voz. Segundo se refería obviamente al hijo de sus amigos, Eriol, que deleitaba al gusto con su canción. Edgar sonrió y apoyo una mano sobre el hombro protectoramente de su esposa Caroline, esa canción era tan hermosa, por aquella que la cantaba y por aquel que la tocaba. Sonrió sinceramente por el amor que despedía esa canción, tan romántica y tan hermosa... todo en una sola canción. 

Thomas estaba con los ojos abiertos... no podía describir las miles sensaciones que tenía sobre su cuerpo, no podía decir nada, no podía moverse, hablar, decir algo... nada... solo eso cuando vio subir a la joven de largos cabellos negros al escenario... 

Él joven de ojos miel estaba parado junto a sus padres sin emitir palabra, solamente admirando a la muchacha que ahora entonaba la más hermosa canción con su voz angelical... pero no podía evitar que algo recorriera su cuerpo... preocupación... no había podido evitar que sobre su cabeza resonara la palabra "prometida"... 

Él la había visto subir, imaginaba que la diosa Afrodita había por fin cumplido su deseo de encontrar a alguien, una mujer bella de verdad... no solo superficial, una mujer inteligente... no vacía, una mujer encantadora... no artificial, una mujer que tuviera a su alrededor... un aire seductor. Y ahí la vio al subir, la había encontrado al fin y a escasos metros de distancia. Afrodita la había mandado a su encuentro, podía pasarse por su hija... la hija de una diosa... pero ahí acabo el hechizo, cuando la palabra prometida de Eriol se escucho bien fuerte en sus oídos... se sintió en un vacío, en segundos fue feliz y en segundos fue triste. 

La canción seso... lentamente, llevándose consigo los últimos vestigios de magia que había en el ambiente, Tomoyo sonrió cerrando sus ojos y dijo: - Espero que les haya gustado... – los aplausos no la dejaron terminar, aplausos que resonaron por todo el jardín delantero, y por supuesto el de atrás, dentro de la mansión, en todos lados. La unión de palmas era grande y nadie pudo evitar aplaudir alegremente, contentos... todos sonreían y Eriol lentamente se acerco a su prometida sujetándola por la cintura fuertemente, para luego girarla hacia él y besarla con pasión... la joven japonesa estaba sonrojada y sorprendida pero en segundos respondió al beso... 

Los aplausos se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y más estrepitosos, decididamente, ellos dos hacían una pareja demasiado hermosa. Eriol se separo y tomó el micrófono: - Les agradezco su atención, pero esto se lo debemos completamente a mi madre, gracias... 

Nicole sonrió y dijo: - De nada hijo... – su esposo la abrazo un poco más fuerte como compartiendo sus palabras. Los dos jóvenes bajaron del escenario y se perdieron entre la gente - ¿dónde se fueron? – pregunto poniéndose de puntas para buscarlos... sintió de pronto un beso en sus labios, su esposo le sonreía luego. 

Richard: - Déjalos, quieren estar a solas... 

Caroline sonreía: - Es verdad, por cierto tu hijo encontró una prometida muy encantadora y sobre todo bella. Sin dejar de decir que posee la voz de un ángel... 

Nicole puso cara pensativa a propósito y dijo sonriendo: - Creo que también así llamo mi hijo a Tomoyo. 

Todos rieron y Caroline se giro a decirle a su hijo Thomas: - Hijo, no te gus... – miro a todos lados - ¿Y ahora adonde se metió este pequeño bribón? 

Edgar sonrió inocentemente: - Quizás la idea que le dieron ustedes de perseguir muchachas en esta fiesta le gusto – decía mientras los cuatro reían y Nakuru sonreía detrás escuchando y participando de la conversación pero por poco tiempo... una música placentera comenzó a sonar llamando a los invitados a bailar entretenidamente, la comida fue olvidada y reemplaza por la música... Nakuru acepto la invitación de un joven bastante atractivo que poseía una sonrisa cautivadora. La gente invitada estaba divirtiéndose en grande, sin importarle la pena y dejando que esta noche sea única... 

Richard: - ¿Me permite madam que esta pieza la baile conmigo? 

Nicole lo vio y sonriéndole: - Por supuesto, si es que promete no pisarme. 

Richard tomó su mano y guiñándole un ojo le dijo: - Este experto bailarín jamás pisaría el pie de tan bella mujer. – se dirigieron a bailar seguidos de Edgar y Caroline. La orquesta estaba en su máximo esplendor por que la música era tan divertida, alegre y perfecta para bailar ya que pronto muchos invitados bailaban sonriendo con parejas que los acompañaban es anoche o sino tal vez por que los habían conocido antes del baile... de cualquier forma las risas se escuchaban por todo el lugar... 

*-------------------*************-------------------* 

-¿Crees que hicimos bien al venir aquí? – decía Tomoyo mientras se sentaba en una de las bancas del enorme, gigante jardín detrás de la mansión Hiraguisawa. Quedo maravillada al entra, todo parecía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas, todo perfecto lleno de vida, belleza y un aroma dulce embriagaba los sentidos. La brisa se llevaba consigo el sonido de las hojas al moverse, las flores aún se mantenían en pimpollos durmiendo pero comenzando a despertarse lentamente, sin apuros... después de todo dentro de dos días la primavera recién llegaría... Tomoyo se quedó ahí sentada apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Eriol como en la mañana en el parque... era cómodo estar así con él... Los árboles a su alrededor ya tenían un buen manto verde pero en la oscuridad solo se perdían...

Eriol: - Cantaste hermosamente... 

Tomoyo se sonrojo momentáneamente, recordó las palabras de la señora Nicole, todo era verdad: - Gracias... – solo pudo decir de su boca. 

Eriol: - No me agradezcas... solo dime que cantarás mas seguido para mí... y para nuestros hijos... – Tomoyo se sonrojo pero luego vio como Eriol levantaba su rostro hasta ponerlo frente al de él, se quedó ahí viéndola sin moverse solamente hundiéndose en los ojos del otro – te amo Tomoyo... – dijo para luego apoyar sus labios en la boca de ella, besarla con amor... con dulzura... con deseo... con agradecimiento... con miles de sentimientos, pero sobre todo con amor... amor puro y blanco. Tomoyo susurro entre el beso un "te amo" débil pero que llego a oídos de él... 

La reencarnación de Clow se separo de ella y se quedo ahí viéndola por segundos, hipnotizado con su mirada violacea. Decidió traer unas copas para esa noche, para pasar ahí entre ellos dos solamente... para prepárala para la sorpresa. 

Eriol: - Espérame... – dijo levantándose- iré por unas copas ¿sí? – Tomoyo asintió y vio alejarse a Eriol, no temía quedarse ahí sola rodeada de naturaleza despertando, reviviendo de su largo sueño. No se quiso mover de su lugar, la silla donde ella estaba sentada aún podía sentir la calidez de su prometido, la protección que él le brindaba. 

De pronto unos brazos rodearon sus hombros y Tomoyo dijo: - Qué rápido que regresaste E... – se quedo con las palabras en la boca, a su lado un joven de ojos miel la tenía atrapada con sus brazos, en un acto reflejo ella se separo levantándose de su silla. 

Thomas se la quedo viendo ahí, nadie... jamás ninguna mujer había reaccionado así de repente ante él, ante su persona. Se quedó en la silla mientras veía a la joven Daidouji respirar agitadamente, con ese vestido tentaba a cualquier hombre... 

Tomoyo: - ¿Se puede saber quien es usted? 

Thomas sonrió con esa sonrisa encantadora y dijo presentándose: - Soy Thomas, Thomas Rosmarín... Y tú eres Tomoyo Daidouji ¿no es cierto? – Tomoyo asintió retrocediendo dos pasos – No debes asustarte, soy hijo mayor de Caroline y Edgar Rosmarín, los acabas de conocer. 

Tomoyo se irguió y respiro normalmente, no tenía que temer: - Si, los conozco. ¿Pero por que hiciste eso? 

Thomas se hizo el desentendido: - ¿Hacer que? 

Tomoyo lo miro reprochadoramente y aún así sus ojos se veían hermosos ante la luz de la luna y del jardín: - Poner tu brazo sobre mi hombro. 

Thomas sonrió: - Pensé que tenías frío. 

Tomoyo: - Igual, no debiste hacer eso. 

Thomas: - Discúlpame, no fue mi intención – dijo levantándose de la silla, se fue acercando a ella pero Tomoyo retrocedió igual de pasos que él avanzo hacia ella. – Te dije que no debes temer de mí... 

Tomoyo sonrió: -Aunque me dijeras eso no quiero que te acerques mucho en un lugar así. 

Thomas: - No te preocupes, no pienso hacerte algo malo – se acerco y se arrodillo besando la mano de Tomoyo – un gusto conocer a un ángel en persona. 

Tomoyo retiro su mano: - El gusto es mío. 

Thomas: - La he oído cantar, en verdad Eriol ha descrito correctamente su voz. 

Tomoyo se sonrojo: - No es verdad, Eriol suele exagerar. 

Thomas: - Con esto no exagero, al contrario, solo describió la mitad. 

Tomoyo lo miró, era un joven bastante simpático, pero esperaba que pronto Eriol llegará, no se sentía del todo cómoda junto al joven enfrente de ella, en especial como la miraba. Ella miró hacia la entrada del jardín: - Será mejor que me vaya, Eriol ha de estar preocupado. – dijo caminando hacia la entrada del hermoso jardín, la brisa sopló fuertemente, meciendo los cabellos de ambos... 

Thomas detuvo la salida de Tomoyo tomándola por el brazo: - Por favor, no te vayas... quiero hablar contigo... 

Tomoyo giro su rostro y miro directamente a los ojos miel de él: - ¿Se puede saber de que? 

Thomas: - De ti... sobre tu persona... 

Tomoyo se enderezo y aun Thomas la tenía sujetada de un brazo... ¿acaso temía que ella huyera? ¿De él?... lo miro a los ojos directamente, no tenía por que temer: - ¿Qué quiere saber? 

Thomas sonrió: - ¿Eres feliz con él? 

Tomoyo se sorprendió, estaba escandalizada: - ¡Por que preguntas esas cosas! 

Thomas sonrió aún más: - Déjalo y ven conmigo... por favor Tomoyo... 

Tomoyo bajo la vista perdiéndola entre sus cabellos: - No voy a dejar a la persona que más amo... 

Thomas se mantenía ahí firme: - Déjalo y ven conmigo, serás la persona más feliz del mundo... eres perfecta para mí, hermosa... alegre... simpática... sincera... bella... 

Tomoyo elevó sus ojos, se estaban cristalizando: - ¿Solo por verme una vez puedes decir que soy perfecta para ti? – Thomas asintió – me haces reír Thomas, no puedes saberlo... no puedes venir y pedirme que deje al amor de mi vida... no puede obligarme a dejar mi felicidad... 

Thomas: - ¿Por qué?... yo puedo darte todo lo que quieras... 

Tomoyo sonrió cerrando sus ojos dejando ver agua de ángel en ellos: - Todo menos amor... 

Thomas: - Yo te amo... 

Tomoyo: - Pero yo no... 

Thomas: - Puedes aprender a amarme... 

Tomoyo: Sabes que no... 

Thomas: - Con el tiempo lo harás... 

Tomoyo: - Ni en toda mi vida... – dijo suavemente, Thomas relajo la mano con la que la sujetaba, no podía creer que se negaba a ser de él... pero él sabía que muy dentro suyo eso iba a pasar – lo siento... 

Tomoyo: - No te disculpes, entiendo. 

Thomas la miro una vez más: - Tiene suerte Eriol al haberse comprometido con una joven tan hermosa y amable como vos. 

Tomoyo sonrió aún con agua de ángel sobre sus ojos: - Gracias, espero hacerlo feliz... 

Thomas sonrió: - Él te tiene a su lado, ya es feliz. – Tomó el rostro de Tomoyo entre sus manos y deposito asombrando a la joven japonesa sobre su frente un suave beso ingles, de parte de Thomas Rosmarín para una joven de tan conquistadora persona. La dejo ir mientras el se perdía en la entrada del jardín yendo a una fiesta que se celebraba en el jardín delantero de la mansión Hiraguisawa. 

Tomoyo respiro profundamente... ¿qué había sido todo eso?... pensó dejándose caer en la silla que antes había estado nuevamente junto con Eriol, se sujeto la cabeza mientras varios mechones se filtraban delante de sus ojos y rostro... la brisa los meció un poco y la luz de la luna seguía en lo alto del firmamento, pero alguien interrumpió su llegada a ella... no la iluminaba y Tomoyo elevó sus hermosos ojos violáceos a aquel impedimento... 

Eriol Hiraguisawa, la reencarnación de Clow, le sonreía detenido delante de ella sin copas, solo con una sonrisa... no pudo evitarlo y salto sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo con pasión... deseo... amor... Eriol respondió al instante a su beso, no deseaba defraudarla. La tenía abrazada entre sus brazos de ya un hombre, no la pensaba soltar por nada del mundo, no quería soltarla, ella era suya... y él era suyo... abrazados bajo la luz de la luna en medio de un jardín oscuro... 

Eriol sonrió en el beso y los árboles comenzaron a moverse con una brisa rara... un viento suave... él círculo de Clow brillo a los pies de Tomoyo y Eriol mientras el beso se mantenía entre ellos, ¿acaso el ser humano podía vivir sin oxigeno?... no importaba, ellos dos aún se estaba regalando un beso apasionado. Él círculo de Clow brillaba cada vez con más intensidad y un viento amarillo a su alrededor se elevó desapareciendo tan rápido como llego... él círculo despareció... toda la oscuridad refresco y la luz de la luna era la única guía aquella noche... 

Tomoyo se separo, estaba confundida: - ¿Qué fue todo esto? 

Eriol sonriéndole le dijo: - Mi regalo para ti, la sentó delicadamente en la silla de piedra del jardín y le dijo susurrándole al oído – mira atentamente amor – y así los ojos violáceos y azules no apartaron la vista de una flor que comenzó a brillar suavemente, un pimpollo... se fue abriendo lentamente y comenzó a florecer lentamente, brillando en el proceso hasta mostrar el hermoso color rosado que tenía... el brillo se fue de ella luego de abrirse completamente, pero el brillo siguió en otras flores que hicieron lo mismo... brillaban, florecían, se apagaban y dejaban ver sus hermosos colores. 

Tomoyo estaba fascinada, admiraba cada rincón del extenso jardín sin poder evitar sorprenderse, fascinarse, asombrarse... todo era un espectáculo mágico, no podía decidirse a donde ver... todas las flores eran bellas, todos los pimpollos ahora eran encantadoras flores, bellas que liberaban a la brisa su aroma suave, dulce... los árboles brillaban y sus copas se llenaban de verde brillante en cada una de sus hojas. Tomoyo quedó maravillada hasta que él ultimo brillo delante de ella, en una flor pequeña... violeta... termino de desaparecer... 

La joven muchacha japonesa se giro a ver a su prometido y descubrirlo viéndola a ella sin pena, sonriéndole tranquilamente, se sonrojo pero luego dijo: - Fue sumamente maravilloso esto que me has mostrado... 

Eriol: - Es solo una parte de lo maravillosa que eres tú... 

Tomoyo: - ¡Qué cosas dices Eriol! 

Eriol: - Es verdad... eres mi maravillosa prometida, la persona que más amo... 

Tomoyo se sonrojo, la noche era hermosa y luego recordó la fiesta: - ¡Eriol! Tu madre hizo especialmente esta fiesta para nosotros dos y nosotros nos vamos... 

Eriol sonrió, siempre atenta a todos: - No te preocupes, ¿Vamos ahora? – Tomoyo asintió y se levantó con la ayuda de su prometido - ¿te dije que te ves hermosa? – la joven de melodiosa voz negó con su cabeza juguetonamente – entonces te digo que té vez hermosa y sumamente atractiva. 

Tomoyo: - Gracias... – Ambos desaparecieron por la entrada del jardín que conducía al jardín delantero y se perdieron entre la multitud de invitados disfrutando el conocer gente, familias, amigos... muchos de los invitados eran amigos muy cercanos de la familia Hiraguisawa, amigos muy simpáticos y sociables. La música para sorpresa de todos seguía sonando alegremente, sin perder ningún animo aun se bailaba con gracia, la noche era joven y todos dentro de cada uno podían decir que tenían un bailarín escondido. 

La noche pasaba rápidamente, la comida era sabrosa, los invitados sociables y amigables, la brisa fría pero calmada, la música encantadora y la compañía muy agradable... una fiesta simplemente perfecta... 

*-------------------*************-------------------* 

Se dejo caer vencido en el enorme sillón pequeño de su enorme habitación, todo el lugar estaba bañado con la luz de la noche perdiéndose en el horizonte, pronto la luz de la mañana llegaría a cubrir con su manto luminoso el cielo de Londres. La brisa aún era fría pero suave, sonrió al sentir entrar por la ventana el aroma de la hierba fresca... elevó sus ojos para buscar la luna... ya se perdió en la noche... el sol llegaría en pocas horas. 

Se acomodo un poco más y tiro su cabeza para atrás, el cansancio la estaba abatiendo, pero sonrió... después de todo la fiesta había sido un verdadero éxito y la sonrisa de ella de alegría había sido su mayor premio... Todo había terminado hace segundos... recién él último invitado había abandonado la mansión Hiraguisawa agradeciendo la invitación ala mejor fiesta que habían asistido, y esperaban que se repitiera... sonrió internamente, Eriol se quedó en la silla-sillón cómodamente, respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco y puro de la noche, y luego soltó un suspiro pronunciado, en cansancio había llegado a su cuerpo. Su cuerpo ahora aún tenía cubriéndolo la camisa y el pantalón de la fiesta, sus zapatos olvidados en el suelo de su habitación... tenía la camisa abierta, apenas si se la pudo desabrochar para luego caerse en medio de su silla-sillón. Respiro nuevamente, la luz de la luna casi había desaparecido... y en su mente el recuerdo de Tomoyo vestida tan hermosamente asaltó sus pensamientos bañando sus mejillas de un leve, apenas descubrible sonrojo. ¿La reencarnación de Clow sonrojándose?... decididamente su simpático descendiente le había pegado algo a él. 

Cerro los ojos como si se dispusiera a dormir, pero solo quería escuchar atentamente... silencio... sonrió... una melodía... sonrió aún más y escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente, un crujir suave salió detrás suyo para luego escuchar el cierre de ella. La escucho... escuchaba sus pasos como suaves plumas... la escucho deslizarse lentamente por la habitación y pasar junto a él... 

Sus cabellos negros azulados se movieron con la brisa casi nocturna, se mecieron un poco mientras sentía seda pasar por su cuello... la seda de sus manos... sus suaves manos delicadas. Sonrió mientras la caricia duro, luego el frío volvió a rodear esa zona de su cuello, no se quiso mover... solo escuchaba su voz cantar, la melodía más hermosa sonaba en sus oídos... ni la carta canción se podría comparar con sus canciones. Abrió los ojos, sus ojos azul mar intenso, pero no se movió, seguía estático mirando al techo como la cosa más interesante de la enorme habitación... 

Una habitación muy hermosa, una cama de dos plazas, como una cama de antiguos reyes y principies, con cuatro postes contra una de las paredes de altura enorme, las colchas eran azules en diferentes tonalidades... con detalles que llamaban la atención... una belleza suave. 

La mesa de luz de un tamaño mediano, sobre él dormía un velador antiguo de muy hermosa y antigua forma, bajo su sombra un libro bastante grande descansaba cómodamente con una pequeña cinta roja saliendo de sus hojas... marcando el límite de la lectura de la reencarnación de Clow. Un armario antiguo, una mesa tallada, sillas disfrazadas de sillones, dos cuadros de detalles como fotografías, un ventanal que daba a un balcón, un antiguo escritorio, una silla como su guardián, una biblioteca de pequeña medida, dos puertas... la del baño y la de la salida... tantas cosas y él ahora solo se limitaba a admirar la más hermosa creación... 

Sus ojos azul intenso se perdían en la figura de su prometida, en la figura de su ángel... en ella, que lo había hechizado. Aún sentado en una de las sillas guardianas de la pequeña mesa sonrió mirándola, una perfecta imagen... un cuadro sagrado... un figura intocable por todos menos por él... 

Eriol apoyo sus manos en el apoyabrazos y levantó su cuerpo caminando lentamente, como felino en la oscuridad hacia su prometida, su hermosa Tomoyo. 

Ella estaba detenida en uno de los marcos del ventanal que llevaban al balcón, una vista encantadora... y la brisa jugando con sus cabellos la transformaban en una tentación a la vista de cierto hechicero que ahora la rodeaba con sus brazos su cintura. Tomoyo sonrió cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su rostro sobre la mejilla de Eriol que descansaba sobre el hombro de la joven japonesa. Sus miradas ocultas tras el manto de su piel, ninguno quería revelar la hermosa mirada que poseía... la brisa fría jugo con sus ropas, sus cabellos, su control... El vestido largo azul de ella, marcaba su figura perfectamente, ahora se mecía suave en la brisa de la noche... de la noche que se perdía en Londres... 

Tomoyo susurro abriendo lentamente sus ojos, liberando la imagen amatista de sus ojos, la mirada violacéa que ella solo poseía: - ¿Has disfrutado de la fiesta Eriol? 

Eriol abrió sus ojos, su intensa mirada azul, de un mar oscuro. Sonrió en su oído y susurro en él: - Me gusto la fiesta, me gusto tu compañía... pero la vista fue más impactante. 

Tomoyo se sonrojo pero luego sonrió: - ¿Y a que se debe ese halago? 

Eriol se separo, y giro a Tomoyo para atraparla con su mirada, se quedaron a escasos centímetros sus rostros, no podía evitar pensar en lo bella que era, en lo bella que lucía bajo sus brazos... aquel vestido azul no podía dejar de susurrar su nombre sensualmente, no podía dejar de ser una tentación para sus manos... cerro los ojos, no podía verla más con ese hermoso vestido azul o esa noche no podría controlar sus actos... Pero se sorprendió, abrió los ojos de par en par, delante de él se mostraba su Tomoyo sonriendo algo sonrojada, haciéndola lucir más hermosa... ¿acaso podía ser?... tenía la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de él, y solo lo miraba hasta que en segundos la brisa sopló fuertemente y el beso entre ellos comenzó bajo la escasa luz de luna nocturna. Se quedaron en el ventanal besándose, respondiendo a besos... besos llenos de dulzura y calidez, una paz reinaba el ambiente. Los besos eran suaves... pero lentamente se intensificaron, Tomoyo no podía evitar sentir la suave piel de Eriol con su camisa abierta, tentándola con su figura tan hermosa de hombre que tenía... sumamente guapo era, atractivo... era suyo... los beso con pasión y amor, todo en ese beso... 

Él joven ingles respondía a los besos, y llamaba a nuevos besos dulces mezclados con pasión y llenos de calidez. Eriol apretó más la cintura de su prometida y atrajo su cuerpo más hacia él, sintió su cuerpo inundarse de esa fragancia de lilas salvajes... cada vez más su cuerpo respondía al de ella en una melodía silenciosa, donde los besos marcaban cada compás en esa canción, sus cabellos se mecieron nuevamente con la brisa juguetona con las elegantes prendas de Eriol y el vestido seductor de Tomoyo... 

Y ahí siguieron besándose... disfrutando del contacto el uno con el otro, hasta que Eriol se separo de sus labios y dejo marcada su boca sobre los alrededores de los labios intensos de Tomoyo, en cada tramo de su piel... dejo sus labios marcados en ellos haciendo que Tomoyo buscase su boca sin posibilidad, Eriol fue descendiendo lentamente, adoraba la piel de ella, adoraba besar la seda de su piel, amaba a Tomoyo... 

Dejo besos aquí y allá, yendo y viniendo hasta que cruzo a su cuello atrapándolo con sus labios y marcando cada tramo de su piel tersa, su piel blanca... beso y beso... hasta que su pasión creció y varios mordiscos se dejaron grabados en el cuello de la joven japonesa, Eriol lentamente se transformaba en un vampiro deseoso, no de sangre... sino de ella... 

Las cortinas de la habitación entraron bruscamente a dentro con los cuerpos de ellos abrazados y besándose, se movían torpemente pero sin separar sus labios y piel. Así llegaron entre abrazos, caricias intensas, besos dulces hasta la orilla de la cama, no se movieron... solamente se abrazaron y las manos del joven ingles se deslizaron a la espalda de ella, Tomoyo pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo pero opto por no darle importancia, sintió entonces las manos de él acercarse al cierre de su vestido... 

Eriol: - Eres hermosa... la más maravillosa criatura sobre toda la tierra... te amo... – dijo susurrándole en su oído haciendo que de nuevo un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo completamente a la muchacha. Así el ruido del cierre se escucho por la habitación y luego el sonido del vestido deslizarse completamente por su cuerpo... rozándola, acariciándole cada tramo de su cuerpo, para luego terminar en el piso como una prenda cualquiera... de un vestido hermoso que llamaba la atención con su azul intenso brillante con su escote tan atrevido y sensual, que los hombres clavaban su vista en él ahora solo era una prenda olvidada en el suelo... 

El joven ingles de mirada marina deposito suavemente el cuerpo de ella, como si se tratará de la flor más delicada del mundo, su flor... su ángel, los largos cabellos negros con reflejos violetas se dispersaron seductoramente sobre el acolchado azulado de la cama, él joven ingles se la quedó viendo, admirándola y preguntándose como una mujer puede albergar tanta belleza y dulzura... simpatía... 

Se acerco y deposito sobre los labios angelicales de ella un beso tranquilo, suave volviendo a sentir recorrer el aroma a lilas salvajes en su cuerpo, otra vez caía en sus encantos... en su hechizo de amor... no podía oponer resistencia, no podía decirle que no... 

Ella sonrió y lo admiro a él mientras se quedaban observándose, ella estaba vestida únicamente con su ropa interior, él con su camisa abierta tentaba la poca resistencia que aún poseía la joven japonesa. Así la joven de melodiosa voz deslizó sus manos por el pecho de Eriol dejando caricias que al joven parecían agradarle verdaderamente, disfrutar su rostro contorsionarse ante las caricias, así fue subiendo hasta sus hombros con sus manos femeninas y con un movimiento sensual termino dejando en el piso de la enorme habitación la camisa del traje de Eriol... 

Tomoyo se levantó unos centímetros y sujetando a Eriol del cuello con sus manos termino llevándoselo consigo a la cama acostados los dos ahora uno sobre otro sin separarse, solamente disfrutando de tenerse cerca... 

Tomoyo cerró sus ojos y sonrió: - Eres sumamente cálido... 

Eriol que ocultaba su rostro entre los cabellos de ella dijo susurrando: - Tan cálido por tu cuerpo... 

Tomoyo: - Te amo... 

Eriol: - Yo también te amo... - Tomoyo vio como de su costado surgía el rostro de su prometido y lentamente volvía a juntar sus labios, en un beso suave y hermoso... lleno de amor y pasión... no lujuria como muchos pensarían, es anoche se demostraban el verdadero amor, puro entre dos prometidos antes de su casamiento. 

Se fueron librando lentamente de todas sus ropas con movimientos torpes pero a la vez con decisión y llenos de delicadeza, se amaban con locura y no dudarían ni un segundo en demostrarse el amor que se tenían. Se escabulleron entre las sábanas de la cama, de la hermosa y grande cama de Eriol, estaban envueltos como un capullo los cuerpos de ambos en esa cama, la luz del sol apenas se estaba filtrando en el horizonte diciéndole a la humanidad, a los seres vivos que la mañana acababa de llegar a la tierra de Londres. La brisa fría aún soplaba divertida con los árboles, los pimpollos se mecían de derecha a izquierda hipnotizando a todo aquel que lo mirase fijamente, pero en un jardín... en el jardín más hermoso que pertenecía a la familia Hiraguisawa las flores ya no eran pimpollos, el invierno parecía que habría de haber pasado hace muchos meses. Las flores dentro del jardín brillaban hermosamente por el rocío de la mañana, su aroma suave... dulce... conquistador ahora se dispersaba por el ambiente que lo rodeaba siendo llevado por la traviesa brisa fría. 

En la habitación dos cuerpos se movían armónicamente, en un baile de amor... sin preocupación del tiempo uniendo sus cuerpos en una demostración del amor intenso que se sentían el uno por el otro, dejando la pena olvidada en un rincón... Sus respiraciones eran agitadas... Sus cuerpos estaban bañados en transpiración... Sus bocas no se separaban... Se decían cuanto se amaban, que jamás se separarían, nadie los separaría jamás... 

El momento culmino, pero sus cuerpos no se separaban, las sábanas de esa cama envolvían sus cuerpos protegiéndolos del frío de la brisa que entraba por la ventana, el sol ahora de podía filtrar apenas por el enorme ventanal de la habitación... 

Eriol cayo sobre Tomoyo, abrazados fuertemente dándose energías y tratando de que sus respiraciones se tranquilizaran y volvieran a la normalidad... Lilas salvajes mezcladas con magia... un aroma que invadía por completo la habitación. 

Eriol fue descendiendo la entrada de aire a sus pulmones lentamente y con dificultad su respiración mientras se colocaba a un lado de su prometida y la acurrucaba en sus brazos... dejo que ella suavemente apoyara su cabeza en su pecho y sus cabellos largos se dispersaran por toda la cama y su pecho masculino. No se movieron y el sueño llegó hasta sus cuerpos dejando que el mar azul intenso se desvaneciera con las amatistas violacéas detrás de la piel de cada uno... Sus ojos se cerraron con una sonrisa sincera en sus bocas y la pasión tranquilizada en sus corazones pero el amor encendido plenamente como el fuego que jamás se extinguiría entre ellos. 

La brisa sopló dando fin a esa hermosísima escena que ahora era rodeada de la luz de la mañana, el sol estaba saliendo y la brisa fría disfruto del pasear por toda la residencia Hiraguisawa... Todo paz, tranquilidad y calma, solamente el silencio se podía escuchar por todo el lugar... hasta que fue apagado por el canto de las aves, un sonido melodioso y suave... conquistador al oído escuchador... 

Se dejaron llevar por el ambiente, esta noche se habían demostrado que nadie podría interponerse entre ellos... siempre serían uno y siempre se amarían... ante todos y ante todo... Tomoyo se acurrucó más en los brazos ingleses mientras Eriol atrapaba la figura japonesa estrechamente. Sonrieron en sus labios... mostrando su alegría y satisfacción llevándose un recuerdo maravilloso a su mente, ahora tenían cerca al amor de su vida... sonrieron y se dejaron llevar por el sueño, la luz de la mañana no los molestaría. 

** NOTAS DE LA AUTORA LIGHT ANGEL/ ANGEL-DE-LUZ **

O.O guauuu! Ahí viene uno grande (un libro pasa rozando la cabeza de Angel) esta estuvo cerca, uff! (angel mira a un costado y ve a varios profesores la persiguen con cuadernos, libros en sus manos) ^^UUUUUU ejem... solo me tome un rato escribiéndola!!! (angel sale corriendo y se esconde) ^^U hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo han estado? Cómo se habrán dado cuenta (angel mira disimuladamente escondida) no viene nadie, como les decía ^^U mis profesores se han emocionado con la tarea y bueno, primero quise escribir este fic, luego haría la tarea ^^U ¡PERO SI LA HICE! No se asusten :P jejeje pero como notaron, la emoción fue más fuerte que yo... ¿le gusto? ^^ Ojalá que si, me ha costado mucho y la emoción espero que haya valido la pena, casi hago dos chap. Pero decidí hacer uno y bien largo como para entretenerlos jajaja ^^ 

Cómo habrán notado esta cerca el casamiento de Eriol y Tomoyo ¿qué opinan? Bueno yo estoy súper ansiosa de que ambos se casen, obviamente estarán invitados Sakura y Shaoran... con varias sorpresas de por medio tendrá el fic ^_^ eso sí! ^^ También tengo ganas de escribir algún fic de S&S ¿qué me dicen? ^^ Aunque mi debilidad como habrán descubierto son E&T :P 

POR SUPUESTO NO PODÍA FALTAR EL AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL PARA MI NUEVA AMIGA SAYAK QUE ME AYUDO MUCHO CON ESTE FIC ^_^ ELLA TUBO LA IDEA DE HACER EL FIC EN INGLATERRA ¿VALIO LA PENA? JAJAJA YO CREO QUE SÍ! *¬* Eriol... (angel se queda media embobada)... (no hay reacción)... (vuelve en si) ^^U ¿dónde nos quedamos? ^^ AH! SÍ! Gracias de nuevo por darme esa idea, digamos que no hubiera quedado muy bien en Tomoeda, aparte conocieron a mis futuros suegros... ejem ¡quiero decir padres de Eriol! ^^UUUU jajaja broma ^^ 

**Bueno, no se que más contarle, salvo que dejen muchos: R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R R/R**

^^UUUUU Creo que con eso basta para saber que por favor me dejen muchos R/R no les cuesta nada ¿verdad? ^^ Aparte si disfrutaron de esta historia escribir algo lindo sobre ella no te matara ¬ ¬* ¿así que si estas mirando esta pantalla y sobre todo si leíste mi fic y te gusto, puedes dejar un R/R? ^^ 

Ahora si, me voy despidiendo mandándole un enorme saludo a mis grandes amigos y grandes amigas ^^ de nuevo muchas gracias y espero que vuelvas a escribirme 

Una cosa más! ^^ por favor voten en contra de la pireateria!!! me he enterado que algunas historias han sido plagiadas de sus verdaderos autores, les pido que si ven fics publicados por autores que se han tomado la molestia de dedicarles un determinado tiempo y ven que hay otro que solo se tomo el derecho de copiar y pegar y ahroa se lleva aplausos por favor!!!! comuniquenlo al dueño legitimo del fic, no se merecen eso los autores, que por su esfuerzo otro se lelve la gloria ¿no? EN CONTRA DE LA PIRATERIA! _ 

Bueno me voy llengo, les mando mis saludos, mi admiracion por tomarse todo el tiempo de leer mi fics ¡GRACIAS! ^^ y sobre todo mis aplausos para ustedes. 

SAYONARA A TODOS Y HASTA LA PROX... (angel salta y esquiva otro libro) ^^U si mis profes no me agarran con mucha tarea y sobre todo exámenes, así que recen por mí ^_- bueno los dejooooo (angel sale corriendo con varios profesores detrás de ella corriéndola con libros) SALUDOOOOOS! 


End file.
